If I Was Your Boyfriend
by rayray2007
Summary: Sam is in love with his best friend Mercedes Jones. But she is in a troubled relationship with Shane. Can Sam convenience Mercedes that he is the one for her through a song? Or will it blow up in his face. Find out what happens in this two shot. In Sam's and Mercedes point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am back with a brand New Samcedes Story! I decided to write this because I was listening to Justin Bieber "If I Was Your Boyfriend" and I could actually see Sam Singing this to Mercedes!

I would like to thank my Beta Kaitlin for helping me out with this! So Kaitlin I love you!

Also I big shout out to my bestie Bblover33 aka Amanda for pushing me to write this! We both thought Chord should have done Boyfriend but, hey Kevin and Darren did do awesome and I am addicted to their verson.

Anyway enough talking!

I do not own Justin Bieber"s song "If I Was Your Boyfriend" and I do not own Glee, because if I did! Quick and Samcedes and Tike would be Endgame

* * *

Mercy and I have been best friends since before we were born. We did everything together - or we used to until she started dating Shane Tinsley. They have been dating for five months, and in those months, the Mercedes I knew and loved had been replaced by Shane's girlfriend. She barely hangs out with anyone anymore. The only time she talks to anyone is in Glee Club. I'm the only person she actually calls. I feel like Shane has changed Mercy. I tried so hard to tell her that I was in love with her, but she looked like she was truly in love with him. So. Who the hell am I to ruin that, right? I thought that - until things started to go downhill for them. The fights became constant. I guess it really sank in after a steamy, extended shower, when my phone started ringing.

"Hi, Mercy," I said excitedly.

"Hey, Sammy..." sniffed Mercedes.

"Hey, 'cedes! What's wrong?" I asked, already knowing that Shane was the cause of her tears.

"It's nothing. I was just calling to tell you that Shane will be driving me to school tomorrow. We need to talk anyway," she said in a calm voice.

"Okay, Mercy. I will just see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I replied, kind of disappointed that we wouldn't be riding to school together. It was our thing when we both got our license.

"Okay, Sammy. Sweet dreams." her whisper lingered as I turned off my lights and slipped into my bed, sinking into the warmth and comfort it held - along with pleasant dreams of Mercedes.

I decided to go to school early today. I was getting my things out of my locker when I heard a bunch of yelling; when I turned to see who was arguing, I wasn't so shocked to see Mercedes and Shane fighting, like always. Getting pissed at how he was trying to man-handle her, I slammed my locker and went to walk up to them.

"Hey, Mercy," I said with a big smile on my face, "is everything okay?"  
I looked between the two. Seeing Mercedes with tears in her beautiful eyes really pissed me off.  
"Sam, we were just -" she started, but was interrupted by a very pissed off Shane.  
"Evans, just mind your business. This is between me and Mercedes." Shane said grinding his teeth.  
Walking past Mercedes, I got into his face and said, "Sorry, Shane, but I believe I was talking to Mercedes. Not you."  
Trying to defuse the situation, Mercy got between us.  
"Sammy, everything is okay. Just let it go, okay? I will see you in Glee Club!" trying to keep herself from crying again.  
Looking into her eyes, I nodded simply, letting them walk past me reluctantly.  
Before I could walk to my class, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a smiling Puck.  
"Dude, why don't you tell Hot Mama that you are feeling her? So you can save her from Smokey the Bear!"  
I chuckled at the nickname that Puck has given Shane since we were in middle school.  
"Dude, I'm not good with words, and I really don't think it would matter anyway," I said rubbing my neck.  
Puck put his arms around me as we started to walk, simply replying, "Man, why don't you tell her how you feel in Glee Club? I know it sounds stupid, but hey, you can express how you feel in a song."  
We continued to walk until we got to Mr. Shue's class, thinking over Puck's idea. I have had enough of seeing Mercy crying, and she needed to understand how much I love her. I turned to look at him, "You know what? I'm in."  
"Now that's what I am talking about! What song are you going to do?" Puck questioned, suddenly getting excited.  
"How about Justin Bieber," I said, just throwing ideas out there.  
"Oh, hell no." Puck said shaking his head disapprovingly.  
"We are NOT doing that again. I mean, seriously, the Justin Experience was great - no lie. Lauren was all over me for a damn week because of that. But NOPE - not doing it again," Puck shook his head.  
"Oh, come on, Puck, this song is perfect. Besides, it's a solo. You won't have to do any of the singing or dancing."  
"No, dude, it's still a bad idea," said Puck, still not liking the idea.  
"I have to show Mercy how I feel! I love this girl, man. She is my best friend. I have to show her how much I love her and that she deserves more than what she is getting right now. I'm tired of calling her, just to find she's beaten down and torn up from Shane's crap! She went from being this diva with an attitude to someone who has no self esteem at all! This song will show her how I feel." I said, begging my best friend to give in.  
"Yeah, you're right. Lauren said that she hung out with Hot Mama and said that she seem so down and depressed! We all miss 'Cedes. I mean, the only time we get to see her is in Glee. You know what, dude? Fuck this. What do you want me to do?" Puck sighed, finally giving into his desire to have his friend back.

Before I could tell Puck what I had in mind, he gasped suddenly, alerting me.

"Oh shit, I forgot that the football team is going to be joining us in Glee today. Are you sure you want to do this, man? I mean, Shane is a big dude. He might try to eat you."

"Yes, man, I am sure. It's time for me to show Mercy that she is worth having and that Shane doesn't deserve her. I can treat her like the queen she is. If Shane gets pissed, oh well! She is worth it, Puck!"  
Puck gave a defeated huff, "Alright, man, so what's your plan? How are you going to keep Smokey the Bear in his cage?"  
"I want you and Finn to sit next to Shane. So, when I sing to Mercy, and he decides to jump me, you guys can hold him back for me. He **will **try to stop me from finishing this song," I only hoped in my heart that this would all work as the flaws in the plan blurred into focus.  
"Okay. I truly hope this works, man." Puck replied.  
"Hope what works?" We turned to look to see that it was Kurt.  
"Kurt! I'm trying to win Mercy's heart," I shrugged.  
Kurt started jumping up and down in excitement..  
"Really?! Oh my god this is great! You're trying to win Mercy Me. Let me guess - through a song? Can I help? I am really good at grand gestures, and so is Blaine! Oh my god, I have so many ideas,"  
"Yes, you can help! I will explain everything once we get to our seats." I chuckled Kurt's eagerness to help.  
Kurt nodded, exhaling. I grinned ear-to-ear as we made our way into Mr. Shue's Spanish class, making sure I sat next to Kurt so we can brainstorm on what to do.

I started to feel really nervous as the bell to the last class rang. Shane was going to be there. T_his could either go really bad or really good. Either way. Don't punk out now, _I thought. "Hey, man, it's now or never. Are you ready to get your girl? Oh, and make sure you show a lot of swag. Girls like it when guys have that badass attitude." said Puck knocking me out of my thoughts.

We walked to Glee Club. Once we were in the classroom, I saw Shane once again trying to start an argument with Mercy. Kurt told me that he would get Mercy to sit in front of the room so that I could only focus on her and not the fact that Shane is going to pound my face in at the end of the song. I took a seat in the back, Puck and Finn doing what I asked by sitting next to a pissed off Shane.

"Why are you not sitting next to me, Mercy?" a pissed off Shane asked looking like the incredible hulk.

"Because, Kurt asked me to, you prick." Mercy spat

Before Shane could retaliate, Mr. Schue interrupted him, entering the tense room.  
"Alright, guys, you are probably wondering why the football team is here."

"Um, why **are **they here? I mean, I don't mind at all; just more people to watch my solo, really. It's always nice to have more audience," Rachel started with her idiotic babble.

Before Mr. Schue could explain, Santana chimed in, "Oh, shut up, Hobbit. I just got here, and I'm ready to attack you with the board erasers."  
"Okay, Santana, that's enough! Anyway, Coach Beiste had to leave early and asked me to let them hang out with us today," explained a very irritated Mr. Schue.  
"Well, if they don't start anything, there won't be trouble," Santana commented, crossing her arms, side-eyeing the outsiders skeptically.

"Okay then. Let's get started. Um, Sam, you have something you want to do before we start working on Nationals?" Mr. Schue asked, motioning me forward to the front.  
I anxiously stood; making my way toward the front of the class, Puck gave a fist pump as I walked past him. When I reached the front of the class, I kneeled down in front of Cedes and whispered, "This is for you, Mercy. I should have done this a long time ago."  
A smile came across her face as she just stared in disbelief.  
I kissed her on the cheek and heard Shane say "What the hell?"  
As I got into position to start my performance - I won't lie - I got nervous as wasps swarmed my stomach. I closed my eyes to vision Mercedes behind me, biting her upper lip nervously, and looking amazing as ever in that red dress that makes her look even more beautiful than usual.  
Once the music started, I don't know what came over me. It's like the swag fairy came and sprinkled swag dust on me. I danced across the classroom. I turned at long last to face Mercedes, in a performance that would either make me or break me (maybe literally, as Shane's face turned from confusion to anger).

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue_

_I dunno about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three two_

It was evident that Mercy was feeling everything that I was singing. She had this huge smile plastered on her face as she was watching me circle around her. I looked at Shane who was being held back by Finn and Puck, steam escaping his Dumbo's ears. Looking like he wanted to pull my lips over my face like in a cartoon. But, you know what; I can give two fucks about him being pissed. I looked at an excited Kurt nodding approvingly and mouthed, "Keep going. You're doing great". I turned my focus back on smiling Mercy.

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

As I was singing my heart out to Mercy, I could hear Santana:  
"Damn, Trouty, where was swag when I was dating you?"  
"That's what I'm saying," said a happy Quinn as she was high fiving Santana.  
Ignoring their comments, I got another chair out and turned it backwards, sitting as I grasped Mercy's hand with my own, looking her in the eye to reveal that I meant this with all of my heart.

_[Chorus]_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_[Verse 2]_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_

_I could be your Buzz Light-year fly across the globe_

_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_

_I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow Burr_

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_

_You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_

_Swaggie_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_I'd like to be everything you want_

_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

As I sang the chorus to her, I could see Mercedes smiling at me as tears paraded down her cheeks. The words came out flawlessly, and I got out of the chair, grabbing Mercy by the hand. We started dancing like royalty, me twirling her, kissing her hand as I bowed a little, to show that she was really my queen.

_[Chorus]_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Feeling the music, Mercy put her arms around my neck with a big smile on her face. I twirled her around some more. I looked at Shane and flashed him a cocky grin.

_[Bridge]_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_

I just want to love you, and treat you right

We continued to dance. Even Santana and Brittany got up and started dancing with each other.

_[Chorus]_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Ya girl_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

When the music ended, Mercy and I stopped dancing, staring at each other in an intense moment of realization that this was it. This was the day I had struck gold. I'd been victorious.

"Wow, Trouty, that was just wanky," Santana broke the silence, fanning herself, "Damn, if I didn't like Brittany's lady kisses, I would have maybe been a better girlfriend."  
"Yeah, that was just WOW," said a shocked Quinn.  
"Praise, Yo, Sam, man, that was awesome. I knew I was rubbing off on you," grinned Artie, giving me a fist pump.  
"See, I told you that would work, man." said Puck, keeping Shane from Hulk-Smashing my face.  
Before I could explain, Mercy grabbed my face and started to kiss me. Her kiss started slow and passionate, but increased as she tickled my lip with her tongue, my lips opening to allow entrance. Breaking the kiss, I sighed, but she gave me a reassuring glance.  
"Sam, I think you and I need to have a talk. Can you come home with me? My parents won't be home until midnight," she said, side-eyeing Shane.  
I nodded and gave her a toothy smile, breaking the tension. Mr. Schue cleared his throat and started, "Um, wow, Sam, that was great. I think we are going to end Glee a little early." With that, he walked into his office and shut the door, wanting to get away from the drama that was about to go down. You would think he would be used to it by now, I mean, it happens every Thursday.  
The football team decided that this was not their cup of tea and decided to leave, each player patting an angry Shane on the back.  
Azimio Adams stopped and said, "Man, you just got your girl taken from you."  
He shook his head, laughing, and high-fived me, "Damn, Evans, you did your thing. Get your girl."  
With that, he walked away, closing the door behind him, allowing all hell to break loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," Shane yelled as Finn and Puck held him back, "You trying to take my girl, Evans?"  
Chuckling at his rage, I walked up to him with a cocky grin, answering with, "Dude, you don't know how to treat her. You treat her like shit. Every time I call her, she is crying because of something you had said to her! I'm sorry, but it was going to happen, whether it was me or someone else, your fucking jerk who doesn't deserve her!"  
"Guys, stop fighting," said Mercedes, coming to stand between Shane and me.  
"Shane, you knew I was in love with Sam."  
I looked to Mercedes in shock, "Really?!"  
She gave me a smile, "Yes, really. In fact, that is the reason why we were arguing. I was trying to be honest. So I told him that I wanted to end things because of how I was feeling for you. He told me that you wouldn't want someone like me, and that's why I was crying,"  
She said, looking down in shame, trying not to cry.  
I balled up my fist. I was so pissed off. What kind of man would put a woman down like that? Mercedes was beautiful and so talented! She had a voice of an angel. It killed me seeing her like this!  
Before I could explode on Shane, Santana jumped up and said, "OH HELL NO! ME NO GUSTA! That is messed up. I told her she was too good for your grizzly ass. Did she listen? NO! Do people not understand if they would just listen to me, bad things wouldn't happen."

Brittany was holding a pissed off Santana, "I should have listened to you when you told me not to let Lord Tubbington sniff baby powder. Now he is in rehab, trying to get clean."  
Trying not to laugh at Brittany's comment, Mike turned and side-eyed the hell out of Shane and said, "Okay, guys, let's wait outside and let them talk."  
"Yeah, let's go before we all double team his ass. Mercy doesn't need to hear "I told you so"s right now," agreed Kurt as he was right by Mercedes's side, rubbing her back, trying to keep her from crying.  
Shane yanked out of Puck and Finn's hold and said, "What the fuck?! Evans sings that damn song to my girl, and my girlfriend turns around and kisses him right in front of me. That's OKAY?! Oh, I see how it is. You guys are fucked up."  
"Hold up, Shane," said Artie as he rolled in front of him, "Dude, all you do is run your mouth about us. Even Mercedes! And she is supposed to be your girlfriend. And you expect us to take up for you. When all you have done is disrespect us and Mercedes. You're lucky I can't feel my legs, because I would kick your balls through your damn throat."  
Tina pushed Artie away from Shane before he had the opportunity to run him down, "Come on, guys, now is not the place or the time. It's supposed to be a good moment for Mercy. Let's just go."

"WAIT! I didn't get to do my song for you guys. I was going to do Barbara," Rachel whined.

Santana and the others had stopped and looked at Rachel like she grew two heads. Rachel huffed, "Why does this always happen to me? I mean, what Sam did for Mercedes was romantic and all, hot even. But how am I going to get into NYADA if I don't practice my-"  
"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, HOBBIT! I'm so sick and tired of hearing about your damn solo! Our friend needs us right now," interrupted a fed-up Santana, pointing to an upset Mercedes, "and all you can think about is your damn solo? What kind of a fucking friend are you? You are so fucking selfish! I'm about to go Lima Heights on your ass. If you-" while talking, Santana got into Rachel's face "don't shut the fuck up about your damn solos. You know what? I think it's pretty damn sad that Tina here had to beg Carmen to give you another chance anyway. Carmen only gave you another shot at NYADA to shut you the fuck up."Rachel gasped at the comment.  
"Yeah, I went there!" said Santana, not giving a fuck about Rachel's feelings. Santana looked around and said "yall know its true"  
Rachel tried not to cry from what Santana just said, "Look Santana, I am SICK and tir-"

"RACHEL, SHUT UP!" Finn interrupted, stepping in between the two girls and looking in Rachel's eyes, "let's go. Mercedes and Sam don't need this right now." Rachel started to sniffle "But Finn she-" Rachel started to say but was interrupted by Finn holding his hand up "I don't care! As usual you are being selfish and only thinking about you! You have been a big bitch since you found out Kurt got in and you didn't! Now. LET'S GO!

"Hell she has always been a bitch Finn, you are just now seeing! Said Blaine crossing his arms.

"Yeah maybe your right, but now is not the time to talk about that. Let's go guys" Said Finn

He turned to look at me and patted me on the back, dragging his angry girlfriend with him as he walked to the door. Everyone followed behind them giving Mercedes and me a supportive smile .Before anyone could get out the door, Shane said, "Naw, I will leave! She isn't worth it to me."

As he went to leave, Mercedes ran into the hallway after him with me right behind her. She turned to stop me "Sam, please wait right here. I want to talk to Shane."  
I only nodded and watched her run down the hallway, catching up with him.

"Shane, wait up," Shane turned around to look at her, but before he could say anything, he felt Mercedes small hand connect to his face very hard. "That's for making me feel like shit."

She then kicked him in the balls, making the big boy fall to his knees, "And that is for talking shit about my friends. You forget Shane; I don't want or need you, like you think I do. And guess what! You were wrong! Sam does love me, and I love him. SO deal with it."

She turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Oh, and, by the way, IT'S OVER".

With that she left Shane in the hallway holding his balls.

I saw her running toward me with a big smile on her face - something I haven't seen in awhile. She gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Shane then caught up with us, mad as hell, "You think I am going to let you go this easily Cedes?"

Getting sick of his shit, I got up in Shane's face, "Listen. Man, you lost. It's over! She is with me now. I suggest you leave my girl alone before I mop the floor with your ass. Then tell the whole school how you got your ass beat by a girl."

Mercy came in between us, rubbing my cheeks.

"Sammy, come on, please. Let's just go. He is not worth it. Besides, Schue would get pissed if you got suspended. Two weeks before Nationals"

Before I could say anything, I could see Santana walking toward us.

"Hold up, Trouty and Cedes. I got this. Hey, Shane," he turned to face her, "You have two choices: you stay here and keep talking shit, and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and leave Mercedes and Trouty alone and you can live to be a douche bag another day. Your choice!"

Being defeated, Shane turned to look at Mercy and me and turned to face Santana, "You know what, forget it. Evans can have her."  
He walked away.  
"Good choice," Santana approved.

Mercy, being grateful, came up to hug Santana, "Thanks, Santana, you're the best." Santana chuckled, "You're welcome, Cedes, but just remember you owe me a girl's night at my house."

Mercy broke the hug, "You bet".

With that, Santana walked away, leaving Mercy and me alone at last.

"Mercy, I am sorry. I didn't mean for all of that to go down," I said, feeling guilty.

She caressed my cheek and said, "Sammy, it's okay; it's not your fault. I was going to break up with Shane, even if this didn't happen. You just made me realize that I deserve more than what I was getting from Shane. Besides, he is an ass."  
With that I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead and gave her another hug and said, "That's for damn sure,"  
She giggled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips and said, "Now. Let's go to my house so we can talk about changing our status from Friends to Girlfriend and Boyfriend."  
"Now that is what I am talking about. Oh, and Mercy, can we watch 'Captain America'?"  
I asked with hope in my eyes.  
My now-girlfriend laughed and said, "You're such a dork."  
"Uh, you love it, really," I scoffed, pretending to be offended.

She giggled, "Yes, I am - guilty as charged. But you know, I was thinking we could do something else."  
"Oh, really?" I said, grabbing her hand so we could walk to her car.  
"Yeah, but, hey, since you want to watch Captain America. We will just have to hold off," she said with a devious smile.

"Well I guess I could give up Captain America, just this once," I grinned, knowing what she meant.  
We reached her car, before letting my hand go, "I thought you would see it my way."  
She gave me one last hug and whispered, "Oh, and Sammy, I am not wearing any underwear. Just thought you would like to know."

With that she broke the hug and got into her car.  
_**This girl is going to be the death of me**, _I thought to myself.

"HEY SAM, ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE ALL NIGHT, OR ARE YOU GOING TO FOLLOW ME HOME?" yelled a giggling Mercedes, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I ran to my truck to follow her home. As I got in, all I can think about was the fact that I got the girl of my dreams. I have to remind myself to thank Puck later. Come to find out, some of his ideas do work out.

* * *

Okay how did you guys like it yes or no! How did you like Sam's performance? Please leave a review. Those of you who liked my first fan fiction "I See You Lying Next To Me" I will be working on that this weekend! There is one more chapter after this. It will be in Mercedes Point of view! until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I am back! I'm so sorry it took me so long. First of all I would like to thank Amanda for helping me out with this chapter. I had no idea where I was going to go with this. I also will like to thank my beta Kaitlin! Also this chapter got so long that I had to break in down into two chapters! So this is in Mercedes Point of view. I decided to add at least 5 more chapters to this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! So I am going to stop talking and let you guys read.

I do not own Glee! Wish I did, because it would be all about Samcedes!

* * *

Mercedes Point of view-

The Future:

Everything is going so great for Sam and me. We have been together for three months now. He has been so amazing and supportive. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. I knew Sam was it for me. You would think I would be so excited about the future, but the truth is, I wasn't. All my friends in Glee knew exactly what they are doing with themselves. Artie, Tina, Sugar and Blaine had one more year of high school left. Quinn got into Yale. Rachel is staying here in Lima to help with the Glee Club until her next audition comes around next year. Finn was going to join the army. Mike got a full scholarship atJoffery Academy of Dance in Chicago. Santana and Brittany both got a full ride scholarship at University of Kentucky through cheerleading. Puck and Sam got a full ride scholarship at Syracuse University in New York playing football. Kurt got in NYADA. Don't get me wrong - I am happy for all of them, but I am still at a standstill with my future. I mean, I knew I want to sing. I just didn't know how to get there; however, that all changed two weeks ago .when the biggest opportunity came my way thanks to my mom's and Sam's faith in me.

_~Two weeks earlier~_

I was cuddling on the couch with Sam. We decided to watch the movie "Friday" with Kurt and Santana. We were having a great time laughing until I heard my mom yell, "Mercy, get down here. I have someone that I would like you to meet."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Sorry, guys."

We stopped the movie and went down to see who my mom wanted me to meet. Kurt was ahead of us and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Oh my god, you're here. Mrs. Jones, you know her?" Kurt pointed out in a shock state.  
The rest of us went to see why Kurt was freaking out about, "Porcelain, what's the deal? You almost caused a traffic jam in the hallway," said an irritated Santana. Kurt just stood there in shock.  
"Well, since I finally have you guys down here," my mom, chuckling at Kurt's expression, pulled me to meet my little surprise guest, "Mercy, this is my good friend, Carmen Tibideaux."

I reached out to shake the woman's hand, confused as I grabbed her hand cordially, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

She smiled and mirrored my action, grasping my hand in hers, "It's nice to meet you, too, Mercedes. You are beautiful - just like your mother."

I only grinned, blushing at her unexpected kindness, "Thank you, ma'am. What's happening?"  
"Mercedes, I am the dean of NYADA. Your friend Kurt knows me. I've heard a lot about you. Your mother told me that you have an amazing voice and asked me to come by to hear you sing, considering you don't know exactly what you want to do; however, she did make it clear that you wanted to sing," Carmen chimed in.  
"Oh-my-god! Mercy, you have to do it," said Kurt, jumping up and down. I glanced at Santana and Sam in disbelief and managed to sputter, "Can you excuse us for a minute?"

I grabbed my mother's hand and escorted her into the kitchen. I turned on my heels, my stomach doing flips, "MOM! I can't do this. NYADA is a big school, and I have little to no chance to get in; I couldn't do this even if I wanted."

My mom simply smiled in return, replying with confidence, "Yes, you do, Mercy; I have all the faith in the world in you. You can do this, baby girl. You just have to believe in yourself."

I huffed, annoyed at her blindness. I hate being put on the spot, especially when it involves me singing. "Mom, Rachel didn't get in."

Mom rolled her eyes, "You know, I am getting so sick and tired of you comparing yourself to Rachel. Yes, the girl is talented - but she _choked, _Mercy.

"You are just as talented as Rachel, if not more. I will meet you in the living room when you stop doubting yourself. This is your chance to shine." she rubbed my cheeks gently and exited the kitchen.

God, I can't believe this. Mom wants me to try out for NYADA - but what if I don't get in, I thought to myself.

"Baby, you will be accepted. You just have to try first," declared Sam, breaking my thoughts.

I slowly turned to face my boyfriend, who leaned against the door frame, "Sam, this is a big school. Rachel didn't even get in. She froze," I replied, meek and internally fragile.

Sam cheekily smiled and snaked his arms around my waist. Our eyes met, his gentle green orbs melting into mine before whispering, "Yes, you can. You just have to believe in yourself. I truly believe that you can do this. I believe in you more than anything. You started singing before you could even talk, Mercedes. It's time. You need to chase your dreams. Grab them by the shoulders, turn them around, and shout 'Look at me. Me. I belong in this spotlight, and I will do anything to be there',"

Inhaling his distinct scent, I grinned into his shoulder as he kissed my head before he whispers, "You're _my _star, Mercy."

And with those words that felt so right, he took my hand and led me into the living room, where Mom and Carmen chatted joyfully. Kurt turned as the door opened, alert and nervous enough for the both of us, "You got this, Mercy-me; you got this! Just deep breaths, and let those angels spread their wings and fly like the wind. Y'know, let those angels mimic your voice and just sing to the heavens! You know, just, angels, everywhere-"

Uncontrollable laughter escaped my lips as I pressed my body close to his, sighing into his ear, "I'll be okay, Kurt. I know I'll be okay."

"Where's Santana again?" I murmured, glancing around the room for any sight of my friend.  
"Oh, Britney called. Apparently, Lord Tubbington tried to sniff baby powder, and kind of overdosed. Britney went a little crazy, herself, and panicked, and called Santana. I'm sure she'd be here if she could, Mercedes. Just, she'd be dying to hear your little vocal angels-"  
Chuckling at Kurt being so nervous for me, I shook my head and stared downwards, my feet a new interest as I stared at it to avoid any more confrontation. Sam's gentle hand moved up my back, "You've got this, baby."  
I know, I thought to myself as I stepped towards Carmen. "Oh, we all set?" she questioned, taking a seat on the couch. "Never been more ready." I nodded, a smile creeping its way onto my mouth.

_**~Back to the present~**_

"Wow, you're in a pretty deep thought, aren't you?" Kurt derailed my train of thought and snapped me back to reality.

Sighing, I nodded, turning towards him, "Yeah, I was just thinking about Carmen. I haven't heard anything. Mom said Carmen won't even tell her anything right now. Something about she has to talk to someone special before she can give me an answer."

Before a sound could pass Kurt's lips, made his way towards us, stopping to look at me, "Um, hey guys. Mercedes, I need you to meet me in my office. Kurt, you can come, too,"

Kurt and I looked at each other, confusion written on our faces. We were led into Schue's office, where Sam had a seat in a leftmost chair. The blonde boy turned to face us, shock coming over his expression, "Hey! Um, babe, what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, "I asked you three to meet here for a reason. I have some important news for Mercedes, and I knew she would want you guys to hear it," Mr. Schue chimed in.

Our teacher and mentor handed me a letter with my name formally inked on the front. _Mercedes Jones_, I thought. Flipping the envelope, I could only see five letters printed so carefully and beautifully, I wanted to cry with joy - when a pang of anxiety covered me. _NYADA_

My eyes scanned the news, each letter jumping out at me, "Well, Mercy-me. What does it say?"

"I got in," I whispered, not quite sure if I was being pranked or not, "I got into NYADA."

Kurt jumped up and tackled me out of my chair, "MERCEDES, OH GOD, THIS IS SO GREAT. YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH ME. WE CAN BE ROOMIES. RACHEL WILL PULL THROUGH. IT'S JUST YOU, ME, AND YOUR PRECIOUS ANGELS, OKAY."

"Baby I am so proud of you. This is amazing for you!", Sam chortled after Kurt's outburst.

Once silence filled the room, a little noise slowly dripped into the air. Mr. Shue now leaned into his chair, a few tears parading down his cheeks, "It just finally hit me that you guys are going to be gone next year. My best singers will be gone. Mercedes, I am truly going to miss you. I knew you would get in. Carmen called and asked me about you. I told her she would be a fool not to have you."

Mr. Shue stood to give me a hug, tears threatening to spill from my own eyes, "Mr. Shue, you gave me a recommendation?" I asked in shocked. "Yes, I did! I gave you and Kurt both a recommendation. I feel like both of you are ready for NYADA. I didn't give Rachel one, because I feel that she isn't ready yet. But you guys are. I will leave you guys alone." Said walking toward the door. I walked up to before he left and said " , do you mind if I wait to tell everyone. Don't want Rachel to make a big deal about it just yet. We still have five more months to deal with her." Mr Shue laughed and nodded and left the room.

"So happy for you Mercy, your secret is safe with me too. We need to get together and talk about moving in together. You can come house hunting with me. Blaine, Puck and Sam are coming too.. Said an excited Kurt. I went to give him a hug and said "Sounds like a plan. Can't wait." Kurt broke the hug and left. Leaving Sam and I alone, I turned to face him and rushed to me and gave me a mind blowing kiss. "So proud of you" Said Sam out of breath. "Everything is finally coming together. I am going to school in New York playing football and you're going to NYADA!" I gave him one more kiss and said "Promise me, you will visit" he kissed my hair and said "Of Course I will. Beside we will be in the same state, only an hour or two away, together forever baby." I broke the hug and getting really excited "I will come to every game baby. I will even drag Kurt along."  
Sam Chuckled and gave me one more hug. "I need to go call my mom. But will you follow me home after school? My parents and my brother won't be home until late. I want our special night to be tonight." He smiled, and replied "Yes baby I will be more than happy to follow you home. That is fine with me. Are you sure you're ready?" He asked worried. I grabbed his hand and kissed it "yes Sam I'm ready. You have been so supportive and I think I am ready to move on to the next level" I said squeezing his hand. "Okay baby. But if you change your mind I will understand" He said leaning down to kiss my cheek and turned to walk away.

I went to my locker to put my stuff away, getting ready for my last class. "Hey, 'Cedes."

I turned to find Quinn, leaning on the locker next to mine. "Hey, Quinnie."

"Walk to class with me?" she smiled, closing my locker door after I grabbed my books. My answer was given when we started to walk; I'll admit - I felt bad not telling my best friend about NYADA after all. I was the first person she told about Yale. Breaking the silence, I stopped her, "Quinn, before we go any further, I want to tell you something!"

She stopped her pace to look at me, nodding slowly, "Okay, what's up, Merce?"

"Well, my mom is friends with Carmen. You know, the dean for NYADA?" Quinn answered with a 'yes'.

"Well, she came to my house, wanting me to try out. So, I did!"

Before I could continue, Quinn started jumping up and down, "OH-MY-GOD, YOU GOT IN?" I shook my head yes jumping up and down with her. Quinn had tears in her eyes and gave me a big hug "I am so happy for you Mercy! You are going to go so far. I promise I will come visit you every chance I get" she sniffled. I squeezed her tight and said "Yes you better or I will take you to the carpet" I laughed through my tears. "Does Rachel know? She is going to be pissed!" ask Quinn. I giggled "No not yet, I want to wait until its closer time to graduate. So far Sam, Kurt, , and Now you, are the only one who knows." Quinn gave me another hug and said "I know Kurt is excited!" I started laughing "yes he is, we are going house hunting next weekend. Do you want to come along? It will be a big trip! Sam, Puck and Blaine are going!" I said hoping she would say yes. Quinn thought it over as we started walking toward our class." I wouldn't miss it for the world. I gave her another big hug and said "Everything is falling in place for us Quinnie" Breaking the hug she smiled "Yes it is! Now let's get to class." We walked into class. The future is a little brighter for me, and everyone that I care about.

* * *

Yes I have it where Mercedes tries out for NYADA and gets in! I love Kurtcedes! But does Mercedes really want to go to NYADA?! Find out what happens when ANOTHER opportunity comes Mercedes way. Okay next chapter you will find out what happens when Sam follows Mercedes at home! SO Please Please review! I will have chapter 4 updated soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys told you I would be updating two chapters! This Chapter picks of where chapter 2 left off! It's s pretty big chapter. But trust me you will like it! Sorry if there is any grammar error

I do not own Glee or Samcedes!

* * *

Mercedes Point of View-

School went by fast and I got into my car. Sam was behind me ready to follow me home.  
I drove up to see that my dad and my brother were home. "I really hope they are not staying too long." I said to myself.

Sam walked up to my car and knocked on the window "Are you okay Mercy? I thought you said your dad wasn't going to be home".  
"Yea I am fine. He is probably picking somethings up and then leaving". I said getting out of the car.  
Sam grabbed my hand as we walked in the house. We could hear my brother and my dad arguing again! I could hear my dad loud and clear "Every time I come in the kitchen, you in the kitchen. In the goddamn refrigerator. Eatin' up all the food. All the chitins. All the pig's feet. All the collard greens, all the hog maws. I want to eat them chitins... I like pig's feet."

I turned to look at Sam and I could see his face turning red from trying not to laugh! Trying my best not to join him I giggled "What is it?" Sam took a deep breath and said I feel like I am in the movie Friday". I giggled and said "Go up stairs and I will get rid of them" with that I kissed him on his lips and watched him go up stairs. "Wow my boyfriend has a nice ass" I thought to myself. Knocking me out of my thought I felt my brother push past me. I said "hey watch where you going jerk." David turned and walked up to me and gave me a hug "Sorry Cedes. You know how pop is. I just need to get away from him. Congrats on getting into NYADA! So proud of you!" I broke the hug and chuckled "Thank you so muco!Have a good day at work." He laughed "Okay sis". He headed for the door and stopped to face me "OH and tell Sammy I said hi, I seen him going up the steps. You aren't slick Baby sis. But your secret is safe with me. Just use the condoms that are in my soft draw". I started to blush at his last comment and just nodded with that he left.

I heard my dad coming out of the kitchen with a smile on his face "did I hear that Sam was here" he asked with a grin on his face. I chuckled "Yes dad he is here. He is up stairs. I went to go give him a hug "okay tell him I said hi. Oh and Baby girl I am so proud of you for getting into NYADA. Looks like I'm gonna have to get Kurt to keep an eye on you and Sam!" I smiled at his comment "Thank you so much daddy. You don't have to worry about us dad!" squeezing him harder. Dad broke the hug "I was so glad when decided to drop that big bag of Potatoes. Sam is a better man for you." I chuckled and said "okay dad no more talking about Shane. We have been over for three months now." He looked into my eyes and said "Well I am glad that you are following your dreams baby girl, Sam is a good man." I gave my dad another hug "Thank you so much dad. Sam is everything I ever wanted. But if I don't get up there he is going to fall asleep on me. So can you please go! NOW!" Dad laughed at that and started walking to the door. He chuckled and looked at me said "Oh and Baby girl use protection. The last thing me and your momma need is a grandchild. We love Sam and all. But it's bad enough we have to feed your big head brother". "I was shocked "DAD!" He chuckled "Look Mercy if something happens, I want you to be protected. I love Sam, but I don't want any Samcedes babies running around here anytime soon. Okay?" I rolled my eyes and giggled "Dad! Samcedes? Really?" Dad started laughing "Hey I know you kids have couple names! Like Brittana, Klaine and Tike. But the one that I couldn't stand was Fabrevans. I was so glad when Quinn and Sam broke up. Got tired of hearing that name. Fabrevans! Sounds like a damn diseases. He chuckled. But his face turned serious "Sam can stay the night! But make sure he calls his folks to make sure it's okay AND he has to sleep in the guest room. You understand." I rolled my eyes and giggled "Yes dad." and with that he walked out the door. _"FINALLY"_ I said to myself walking up the steps.

Before I got to my room, I realize that I was still in my school clothes. Before I could make it to the bathroom Sam called out "Mercy is everything okay baby?"  
I got into the bathroom and said "Uh yea everything is fine. I'm just getting out of my clothes into something more comfortable". I could hear Sam clicking away on the lap top "Okay I will just go on tumblr. They have a lot of pictures of some dude name Chord Overstreet. Santana said I look just like him, but I don't see it. I think I look hotter than he does".Sam said Matter factly. I chuckled at his obsession with tumblr. "Okay babe be out in a minute. And oh Sam I think you look way hotter than he does". I could hear him laughing "Damn straight"

With that I got into my Captain America t Shirt and some purple boy shorts. I walked into the room. Sam had his face buried into the laptop. "Baby, did you know there are fan fict- Have Mercy" he looked at me almost dropping the laptop. I giggled, "Is that the name of the fan fictions" putting the laptop down he shook his head no. I came to sit beside him. "Sam before we go any further I just want to say thank you for believing in me". He smiled and said "You are welcome babe. I have always believed in you." Sam grabbed me and put me in his lap and continued "Baby you are a star and I hate when you doubt yourself. You are very talented Mercedes Jones. I am so lucky to have you". I shook her head " No, Sam I am the lucky one! I have great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. Who treats me like a princess! I still feel bad for how I treated you guys when I was with Shane." I put my head down in shame. He lifted my chin and said "Hey none of that okay! We have been together for 3 amazing months. So no more talking about Shane or feeling guilty, everyone has let it go and so should you". He leaned in to kiss me. The kiss started out slow, and then got passionate. His tongue ran across my lips and I granted him access. Coming up for air "I love you so much Sam. Wait here" I panted. I got up and ran to my brother's room to get the condoms. I came back and Sam was already in his boxers. I walked toward him staring at his sexy body. I got onto the bed to straddle him. I started to grind on his erection. Sam growled "God I love you so much Mercy. So glad you're mine" he started to kiss me down my neck. "uh Sammy" I moaned. The more he was kissing me the more turned on I was getting. I started to grind harder. We both Moaned in pleasure. Sam then turned us over where he was on top of me. He rose up to help me with boy shorts and my shirt and noticed I didn't have a bra or panties on "You are really trying to kill me" I giggled and grabbed his face to kiss him. then kissed me down my chest. Sucking on each of my breast "ugh" I whimpered. He rose up and said "How long do we have?" I looked at the clock " 3:45 and my brother wouldn't be home until midnight." I said panting. He crawled down my body and said "just enough time". With that he slowly spread my legs and groaned at the sight of me before reaching out to let his fingertips slip between me pussy. "Fuck baby, you're so wet already!" I watched him as he slowly pressed one finger into my opening before sliding another in with the first, making me whimper. He moved his fingers back and forth inside me before curling them slightly making me grip the sheets underneath me. "Oh God, Sam!" I moaned. He sat up and came up to my lips and started kissing me with his fingers still moving between my legs as I rode his fingers. He went down to kissed my chin and down to my neck. I was so close to my first orgasm. "Oh my god Sammy. I'm Cuming" he licked my ear and whispered "cum for me baby. I can't wait to get inside of you". He started to kiss me down my body. Without warning his tongue was replacing his fingers, pushing deep inside. He thrust his tongue up quickly, then curling it back down, thrusting up again, over and over until only he stilled my movements. He licked around my clit causing my body to tense and suddenly I came around his tongue, screaming his name as I rode out my orgasm. He slowly removed his fingers and licked them clean before crawling up my body. He kissed me softly and said "I love you so much" with that he kissed me passionately. His lips then went down to my neck "I love you too!" I moaned.

God must have been pissed at us because my phone started to ring. "Sam I need to get this it's Santana it won't take me long" Sam stopped kissing my neck and said "okay but get rid of her. I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to get some water". Sam got off the bed, headed for the kitchen.

"Hi Tana, I'm kind of Busy right now" I said irritated  
"Retha I know you're with Trouty! So don't get an attiude! Remember three months ago? You owe me a sleep over. I let it go, because I know we were busy with Sectionals. Besides That movie date with you and trouty and Kurt two weeks ago does not count". Santana snapped back  
"Santana Tonight? I'm really busy" I said pleading with my best friend  
"Girl you owe me two nights for this. I will be collecting". Replied Santana  
Sam walked back in the room and crawled to my side. He got on top of me and begins to assault my neck.  
"Okay fine. Bye" I throw down the phone and said "Now Where were we" I grabbed his face and started to kiss him slowly. Then all of the sudden Sam's phone started to ring. "ugh I feel like I'm on big brother and people can see what the hell we are doing." I said getting pissed. "Hold on babe, it's only Puck. It will only take a second". Sam grabbed his phone "Hold on Puck I'm putting you on speaker" Sam put the phone on speaker and looked at me and mouthed "sorry". "Okay Puck" said Sam. "Dude where are you? We were supposed to play halo with the guys tonight" Questioned Puck. "I am over Cedes house. We have to reschedule" Said Sam. Ohhh you are over Hot mama's house. Get some Evans" Teased Puck. "Well we are trying. But people keep cock blocking" I interrupted. "Oh my bad hot mama. Sam, we have to play. We will just come over there in 15 minutes. Hey Guys Sleep over at hot mamas!" Said Puck. "But Puc-" said Sam but was interrupted by the dial tone.

"Fuck" said Sam pulling his blonde hair. "Babe, I am so sorry" I grabbed his hands and said "its okay we still have 15 minutes." I said looking at my clock. We still have time" With that I grabbed his face and kissed him. Sam removed his boxers and got under the covers with me. I grabbed the condom putting onto is length. Sam started to tease me with his head. By sliding it up and down my clit. "Sam there is no time for teasing" I whimpered. He entered me, we both sighed with pleasure. He started to move inside of me. "Damn babe, you're so tight" He started to thrust up and down hitting my spot. We didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Div- Oh-My- God!" said Kurt  
"KURT!" Sam and I both screamed.  
"I-I I came to see if you were oookayyy" Said Kurt covering his eyes.  
"Heyyy what's all the- Oh-My-God! Said Rachel who also covered her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Sam mumbled grabbing his boxers and ran to the bathroom. I was so pissed.  
"What the hell are you two doing here" I yelled getting out of the bed and putting my clothes back on. Before anyone could answer me I realized that my cell phone was on the floor. I picked it up, and noticed that the timer on the phone was still going. Scared out of my mind "Hello Tana are you still there" I asked hoping Santana would not be on the phone.

"Cedes all I have to say is WANKY" said Santana laughing.  
"OH-MY-GOD, you heard that" I said embarrassed  
"Oh Wheezy don't be embarrassed that was fucking hot. You and Trouty was getting it in" Said Santana "What the hell is procaine and Hobbit doing there? I'm coming over to screw this!"

Before I could explain Rachel and Kurt tried to sneak back out "HEY you two have some explaining to do. SO don't move" I said eyeing them up and down.  
"Tana look I don't have time for this. I swear all of you are cock blockers" I said frustrated.  
"Hey you were the one that didn't hang up." Spat Santana  
"Well I am hanging up now" With that I hung up, Looking back at Kurt "Okay Kurt! Spill"

"Well Rachel felt really bad for being such a bitch toward you. Since Sam did the performance and she didn't get a chance to do her solo. So she figured we could have our twilight date. Rachel bought some cookie dough ice cream" Said Kurt still blushing from earlier.

I rolled my eyes and Said "number one that was three months ago and number two don't you believe in calling first"  
"Well Mercedes we did, but we couldn't get through. After the 12th attempt on calling you. We got worried and decided to come over anyway" Rachel chimed in.

"Okay fine I understand that considering I didn't hung up my phone when I was talking to Santana earlier. But how did you get in" I said crossing my arms.  
"Well I still have the key, you gave me. But your brother let us in. He said something about he got off early" Said a guilty Kurt.

_Maybe it's a good thing they did walk in. Or otherwise we would have got caught by my brother. Or worst yet my parents. _I thought to myself.

"Mercy I hope your not too mad at us" Said Kurt knocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked into my best friends eyes. I know If his phone was busy and I would have done the same. "It's okay Kurt and Rachel. Puck and the other guys are on their way here anyways. Do you want to help me with Snacks?" I said.

Kurt came and gave me a hug and said "Mercy I just want to say that I am so happy that you and Sam are together! I can tell that you are truly happy". I squeezed him tight and said "Thank you so much Kurt. For the first time I feel happy in a relationship.

"Well you deserve all the happiness in the world! I'm just glad that you dumped Smokey the bear and that you didn't forgotten about me." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek "I could never forget you Kurt!" Kurt smiled "I am so glad that we are going to be roommates in a couple of months" Before Kurt could finish.  
"Wait! What?" said Rachel in shocked "Kurt I thought you and I was going to get an apartment together? Besides Mercedes has no reason to be in New York".  
Kurt and I just looked at Rachel like she grew two heads and Kurt was the one to speak.  
"Rachel I am sorry, but Mercy and I have talked about this since we were freshman in high school and when we found out that she got into NYAD-" Rachel raised her hand to stop him from talking "WAIT WHAT? How did you get in? You didn't even addition Mercedes"  
"Mercy I am so sorry. It just came out" Said a guilty Kurt pulling me close.  
"It's okay Kurt she was going to find out sooner or later. Besides Quinn knows too, and she is coming with us to house hunt in New York next weekend." I smiled letting Kurt now I wasn't pissed at him.  
"This is Unbelievable. First you take NYADA away from me. Now my friends! Anything else you will like to take away from me Mercedes?" Huffed Rachel  
I was so annoyed with this girl. I gently got out of Kurt's embraced and walked toward "Rachel if you must know. Carmen is a really good friend of my moms. And she personally came over so I could audition". I smiled with a cocky grin "I wasn't going to say anything, to anyone until it was closer time for us to graduate. And FYI I didn't take anything from you. I earn this chance, it's not my fault that you Choked! I am so sick and tired of hearing about you! Everything is NOT always about you and besides, it's not my fault that you pushed everyone to the point where they refuse to deal with you. Unless it involves Glee"

Rachel was fuming "Who else knows" Questioned Rachel  
"Well if you must know Rachel. Sam, Kurt, Quinn and Shue ! The only reason why Mr. Shue knows is because he gave me a recommendation" I said with annoyance.  
"What! He didn't give me a recommendation! This is so unfair! How could he help you and Kurt out but not me?! asked Rachel folding her arms and continued "Well I think you only got in because your mom and Carmen are friends" I balled my fist and getting ready to pounce on her. But Kurt stepped in  
"RACHEL! You take that back! Mercedes is very talented and deserved the spot to NYADA! It's not her fault that you CHOKED"

Before either one of us could say anything Santana walked in "Well, Well, Well! So hobbit, how does it feel to know that not only did Kurt get in? So did Mercedes? Then to find out the one teacher, who you sucked up to for damn near 4 years, didn't even give you a recommendation." Santana Chimed in  
Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Look Santana this is between Mercedes-" Before she could finish Santana was already in her face. "Look Hobbit, Mercedes is like my sister. She was there for me when your boyfriend called me out in front of the whole world. She was there for me when nobody else was. So don't think for one fucking minute that I am going to sit here and let you rain on her parade because she got something that you wanted. Santana stopped and looked at me and said "Oh and Mercedes Congrates by the way. Sorry I didn't stay Britt needed me" I smiled and Said "Thanks Tana, and it's okay." Santana then turned back to a fuming Rachel "I swear on everything that I care about in this miserable stinking world. If you ever let me hear you down Mercedes again, I will end you! Mercedes is way talented then you will ever be and she deserves to go to NYADA."

Rachel looked at Kurt hoping to have some kind of Back up "Oh don't look at me, because I agree with everything Santana just said. Beside Rachel you are a non mother fucking factor" Said Kurt rolling his eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at me and said "Well! I know when I'm not wanted. Honestly Mercedes I thought we could be friend-" I raised my hand before she could finish. I walked up to the brunette and said "You know what Rachel, don't say anything else. JUST LEAVE! Because you know what? You don't know how to be friend, even if it was to save your damn life. SO I suggest you leave, because only people who are my true friends are allowed in my house, so since you're not one of my friends. I suggest you take a left AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled pointing to the stairs. Rachel glared at me and said  
"Whatever Mercedes this still doesn't change the fact that I am more talen- My fist connected with her nose before she could finish. Rachel fell to the ground, holding her nose, she looked at me. "OMG You broke my nose" She cried, with blood on her hands. I could hear Santana Whisper to Kurt "Damn Cedes knocked her ass out" Kurt Chuckled at that.  
I walked up to her and lean down looking her right in the face "That's not the only thing I'm gonna break if you don't leave! NOW GO!" with that Rachel scrambled to her feet and left slamming the front door.

I fixed my clothes and turned to look at Kurt and Santana. "Damn you handled that better than I would have Chicka" laughed Santana breaking the silence. "I am truly rubbing off on you!"  
At this point I couldn't say anything I was so pissed. Everything was going great, Sam and I were both going to New York, I was going to be roomies with my bestie Kurt. Once again Rachel had to ruin my shine.  
Santana and Kurt must have sense I was on a verge of breaking down, because they both gave me a big hug. "You guys I just need some time alone for a minute. I will be right down"

"Okay we will meet you downstairs" Said Kurt giving me one last hug. They both gave me a smile and walked out of my room.

I sat on the bed and covered my face and took and deep breathe. I was so pissed at what Rachel had said I started to cry. "You know it's not true "I looked up to see Sam walking in and sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me  
"Rachel is just jealous, you deserve that spot. I am so proud of you babe." I looked into his green eyes "Thank you so much for believing in me Sam. I wouldn't have even went for it, if it wasn't for you and mom giving me that pep talk" I sniffled Wiping the way my tears. Sam grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. Coming up for air "Because we know that you will be a star and I love you so much baby" I smiled and said "I love you too Sam very much! But what about when we graduate?" He gave me another hug and said "Hey I will be attending Syracuse University in New Yorkand plus I will come visit you every chance I get, like I promised okay. Nothing is going to ever keep me away from you" I kissed him on the cheek and said "okay" We sat there in each other's embrace, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry that our first time was ruined babe" he said squeezing me tight. "Ah it's okay. My brother is here. So it's kind of good that they did walk in. Otherwise it would have not been pretty, if my parents walked in." Sam chuckled "Yeah that's true. Beside it will happen when we are ready." I simply nodded " I still can't believe you punched her babe" Chuckled Sam. "Well She pissd me off, and plus she had it coming." I giggled. We just sat there holding each other.  
"HEY CEDES! The guys are here" yelled my brother from downstairs.

Sam got up and grabbed my hands "Are you ready. Because you know Santana is NOT going to forget that she heard us on the phone. I giggled.

"Baby as long as I got you by my side I am ready for anything" Sam chuckled.

We got down stairs to see the whole gang minus Rachel and Finn in my living room. Sam Sat beside Puck and Mike. I sat next to a chair next to Sam.

"Where is Rachel" Asked Mike still looking at the TV screen. "Oh she had a bitch fit and left". Said Kurt sitting in Blaine's lap.  
"More on the lines of Aretha went Lima Heights on her ass, and she bounced" Said Santana coming from the kitchen with cookies.

"COOKIES" screamed Mike and Puck.  
"Why did you go lima heights on Rachel, Cedes? Asked Brittany grabbing another cookie.

"Babe I think you should tell them. Before Rachel does" said Sam giving me a big smile.

"Tell us what?" Asked Blaine looking at Kurt.

"Are you leaving Sam to become a stripper" Asked Brittany

I giggled "No Britt"

"Are you Pregnant" Asked Puck. Sam smacked him on the back of the head and said "NO! Dude stop asking questions." Puck rubbed his head giving and grinned and said "Sorry Dude, I was just asking."

I giggled and said "I got in NYADA and Rachel found out and got pissed." One by one everyone came and gave me a hug. "Don't worry about Rachel she is just jealous. Cedes that is amazing congratulation. Now I can see you and Kurt both in New York." said Blaine breaking the hug.  
"Yep we are going apartment hunting Next weekend! Said Kurt giving me another hug.

"Well make sure you write, Skype, and call me, Santana and Lord Turblignton. Said Brittany giving me a hug too.  
"You're gonna have to call Tina and tell her. I would but we broke up. But I know she is going to be a little upset. Since she has to deal with Rachel again next year. Said Mike, giving me a big bear hug. " But, I'm going to miss my halo partner." I broke the hug and said " I'm sorry Mike, I hope you guys work things out. Besides, Tina is strong and I think she will be able to handle Rachel and Mike, Trust me I will still be your partner."

Puck was next to give me a hug "Man fuck Rachel, hot Mama, you deserve this. But I'm going to miss you" said Puck giving me a hug. "Puck we still got 5 more months together. Plus we will both be In New York" I giggled. "Yea I know, but still, Just preparing myself. Pucked Shrugged and He went back to sit next to Mike.  
"Retha, before you leave you might want to practice hanging up the phone. So no one can hear you and trouty fucking" teased Santana sitting in Brittany's lap.  
"Yea and Make sure you lock the door. So nobody can barge in on yalls sexcapade. I wish I had a video camera. Rachel's face was priceless" Kurt Chimed in laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.  
"She probably got Jealous because her and Jolly green giant don't do shit like that anymore" Said Santana laughing along with Kurt.

Everyone started to giggled. I put my face in my hand in embarrassment.  
Sam pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my neck. "Hey don't be embarrassed babe." I giggled and said "I love you so much Sam" He kissed my lips and simply replied "I love you more".  
My phone went off. "Baby I will be right back. I need to see who this is" I said getting up and walked into the kitchen to answer it "Hello"

"Hi is this Mercedes Jones" asked I strange voice.

"Yes this is she, May I ask who is calling? I replied.

"Well My name is "Babyface" Edmonds and I heard all about you Ms. Jones"

At that moment it took everything I had not to freak out! "What can I do for you? Mr. Edmonds" I said trying not to fangirl in his ear.

He chuckled and said "Please call me Baby face. I heard all about you from Shelby. She said that you, Santana and Brittany have amazing voices and great dancing skills. In fact she and I were thinking about maybe starting up "The Troubletones" again. So she gave me your number since you are the leader of the group. I hope that's okay?

"YES, I mean sure that's fine. I replied feeling stupid for squealing in his ear.  
"Well I was wondering if you guys could fly out to LA sometimes next month. So we can hear you guys sing in person. If things go great, I want you guys to move to L.A and Shelby even has a house for you guys to stay in rent free. The only thing you have to worry about is Clothes and Cell phones. But only if you guys are all on board." At that moment all I could do was say "Okay" as he continued to talk " I saw the videos when you guys were actually a group last year. I was so blown away! Especially by you!"  
"um Well I am going to be going to _NYADA_ this fall and Santana and Brittany are going to college in Kentucky"  
"_NYADA_? Kentucky? Why? With Talent like you guys, you should be out singing and making records! He said matter factly.

"I don't know, this sounds like a great opportunity, but I am already accepted in NYADA and Brittany and Santana are already accepted in University of Louisville. What happens if things don't work out in LA? I mean I have plans with my boyfriend and my friend and they have plans as well.

"Well tell you what, why don't you talk to the girls and think it over and get back with me by next month. I'm going to give you some advice. Don't base your decision on your boyfriend or your friends. Because if they care about you, and want you to be happy. They will support you on whatever you decide to do. Do what will makes you happy. I'm hoping to hear from you girls soon! Oh and remember this group can't happen without you!" With that we said goodbye. I sat at the kitchen table not knowing what to do next.

I went from not having a future. To having two amazing opportunity to go to NYADA or start up The Troubletones! I know Britt and Santana would jump at this opportunity without thinking about it. But they will have each other! But what is going to happen with Sam and I if, I choose LA?

* * *

As you can tell I was watching the Movie "Friday" and I could picture Mercedes Dad and Brother fighting like craig and his dad did in the movie! Oh and Yes I made it where Shelby and baby face work together and want to make Troubletones a group. I mean come on you guys would love that idea!What did you think about Rachel's reaction to the news that Mercedes got into NYADA and she didn't? Yes I know I am such a smut tease. But I promise to make it up to you guys soon! Find out How Sam reacts to the news! Well what do you guys think? Do you think Mercedes should go to NYADA or should she go to L.A! Do you think Sam will be supportive this time around knowing they will be miles apart? Find out how Santana and Brittany react! Plus Tina tries to give Mercedes some advice! Please Please Please review guys


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for all of the great reviews so glad that you guys are loving it. If you have any ideas or suggestions. Don't hesitate to share your ideas with me.

This is a pretty long chapter. This chapter is in Mercedes and Santana's point of view. I know I said It would only be in Mercedes and Sam's point of view. But trust me you will understand why wrote this is Santana's point of view. This chapter picks up from where chapter 3 left off. Anyways, this has heavy Sancedes and Quinncedes in it.

I do not own Samcedes or Glee!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. My beta has be so bog down with homework that she hasn't been able to help me out. But anyways here ya go.

I just want to thank you Amanda for helping me out in Santana's point of view.

* * *

Mercedes Point of view

it had been thirty minutes since I hung up with Baby Face. I was still in shock that baby face wanted Santana, Brittany and I to start up the troubletons again.

"Hey Aretha! What's going on? You have been in here for thirty minutes straight. Said Santana breaking my thoughts walking toward me to sit next to me. Brittany coming in behind her "Yea Puck was trying to show us how to get free beer" said Brittany sat right beside Santana.

"Hey guys, I just got a phone call that will change everything" I said looking at my two best friends. Santana and Brittany both looked at each other. Santana breaking the silence "Okay what is it Cedes?" I took a deep breath and said "Well I just got off the phone with Baby Face" Santana and Brittany's eyes got really big and Santana jumped up "Oh my god, he wants you to be on his label. That is so great Cedes!" I started to giggle and said "Not just me, he wants to work with you guys too. Meaning he wants to reform the TroubleTones and he said he wants us to fly to L.A so we can sing for him. If things go good he wants us to move to L.A. Shelby even will provide a house for us to stay in. As long as we are working for Babyface we don't have to worry about anything." Before I could even blink Santana and Brittany both started to scream and jump up and down. "Guys Guys shhhhhhh. We have to think about this. I mean you guys have scholarships with Kentucky and I have NYADA!" I said. Santana and Brittany both stopped and looked at me like a grown two heads. "Aretha we have a chance to make Troubletones big In LA. Of course we want to do this. Don't you?" Santana asked not believing I wasn't just as excited as they were. "I don't know. I mean what if something happens and we don't make it big? Besides I still need to talk to my parents about it!" I explained. Santana walked over to me and said "I know you want to do this! But you are being doubtful because of Sam! Look I know Sam will be excited about this. Yes you will be far away from each other and it will be hard. But Cedes this is our dream. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want this" I turned away with tears in my eyes because I want this more than anything. Sure going to NYADA would be awesome, but now that I have this in my lap. I feel like i owe it to myself to follow my heart and go to LA. Brittany put her arms around me. "Cedes" breaking my thoughts. "I want this more than anything!" I said trying to keep myself from crying. Santana gave me a hug Santana and said "Hey it will be okay chicka. Sam loves you and you know he will support you with this,same goes for your parents. They all want what's best for you!" I just simply nodded knowing she was right. I just needed to talk to my parents and Sam first.

"Hey what's going on?" We turned to see that it was Sam. Santana and Brittany both looked at me and gave me one last hug. "We will let you guys talk" Said Santana grabbing Brittany and leading her to the living room. Sam walk toward me "Baby why are you crying? What's wrong? Questioned Sam with a worried look on his face. I grabbed his hand so we can sit down and talk. "Baby that phone call was from Baby face Edmonds. He is a producer in L.A. I said looking up to see his facial expression. Sam squeezed my hand and said "baby its okay go ahead" I took a deep breath and continued "Well he wants to start up the troubletones again. So if I decide to do this. Santana, Brittany and I have to move to L.A after graduation." Sam looked at me shocked and the next thing I know. Sam jumped up and grabbed me by my arms, pulling me out of my chair and gave me a hug "baby this is great news! Is this why you were crying?" He asked hugging me tighter. I breathe in his scent and said "Yes I was scared you would be mad, because of the distances." Sam broke the hug and grabbed my face and said "Baby I told you know matter what. It's me and you forever! Yes New York is a long way from L.A! But Baby this is what you are meant to do. You were born to shine. Now this is your chance!" he leaned in giving me a passionate kiss. Coming up for air "God how did I get so lucky?" I asked wiping my lip gloss of his lips. "By being you" he said with a big smile on his face. "So how long do you have to think about this? He asked giving me another hug. "I have a month to give baby face an answer. But I have a week to give NYADA an answer." Sam broke the hug and said "Well you don't have much time. But I know you will do what makes you happy baby." I cupped Sam's cheeks giving him a soft kiss on his lips and said "Well first I need to talk to mom and dad. Because I know they are going to want to talk before I make a decision" He grabbed my hands kissing both palms and said "Whatever you decide to do just know that I am so proud of you baby! I told you one day we will see your name in flashing lights! he grabbed me into another hug and continued "You better go tell Kurt. Before Santana does,you know he will be pissed if Santana told him and not you." Chuckled Sam. Before I could say anything. We heard a lot of excitement in the living room. "Looks like Santana beat me to it." I said grabbing Sam hand.

As soon as I got in the living room. I saw that my parents had gotten home. Before I could say anything I was greeted with a pissed of Kurt. "Mercy Me?" I knew Kurt was going to be mad but I didn't think he would be this mad "Kurt I-I" But Kurt put his hand up to stop me. "All I want to know is why the hell was I not invited into the kitchen so you can give me the good news!" Kurt asked jumping up and down and giving me a hug. I giggled with relieve that he wasn't pissed about me "I'm sorry bestie I haven't really decided yet. But the NYADA letter said I have to give them a answer in a week." Kurt faced turned serious and he said "Well whatever you decide I will support you!" Blaine came up to give me a big hug "Well If you chose to go to L.A! You're gonna give One Direction a run for their money" "You got that right" Santana chimed in. Blaine and I both laughed breaking the hug. "Well Kurt and I are going to go see Finn. He broke up with Rachel" he said proudly. Before I could say anything Santana chimed in "Damn, didn't think Jolly green giant had it in him. Kudos for him" she said laughing and continues "awe poor Rachel her life keeps getting worst and worst! I love it. She laughed hysterically causing everyone to start laughing. Kurt and I both chuckled giving each other one last hug and a kissed on the cheek. He headed toward the door and turned to look at me one last time and said "Call me Mercy Me when you have decided what you're going to do. I love you" I blew Kurt a kiss and mouthed "Love you too".

I saw my parents come walking toward me. "I'm going to go join the guys" Sam Whispered in my ear and went to go sit next to Mike.

"Lets go in the Kitchen so we can talk" said Mom grabbing my hand leading toward the kitchen. I knew that Mom and Dad have some concerns. We all sat down at the kitchen table. I was so nervous I started playing with my fingers. Dad being the one to break the silence. "Baby girl, we know that you are torn about what you want to do." I looked up at him as he continued "But your mother and I always wanted you to get an education. Yes L.A is a great opportunity. But what happens, when it doesn't work out?" I took a deep breath. "Dad I can make this work. I know-" I tried to explain but my mom held up her hand to stop me. "Look Mercy NYDYA is a good school. You learn how to grow as an artist. I wish you could do both. But you can't. That is why your father and I are giving you this talk. So you can have something to think about." I huffed in annoyance and looked away from them. As Dad chimed in "look baby girl no matter what you decide. We will support you. But we just want you to fully think about it first. I know Sam-" dad tried to say but I interrupted. Looking back at them "Dad this has nothing to do with Sam. No matter what I decide we are going to make this work. Why are people making this about Sam? " I rolled my eyes crossing my arms. Dad look at my mom and back at me "Look Cedes I was just going to say that I am glad you have Sam to support you on whatever you decide to do. But you need education, so if something happens. You have something to fall back on." he said with concern. Mom could tell I was getting upset. She got up spreading her arms for a hug. I got up and hugged her. "We are very proud of you Mercy and we know how talented you are. Just think about what we said okay" she said kissing my head. Dad got up and joined the hug squeezing us both tight. "Your mother is right. we are proud of you! We are just giving you to think about okay baby girl?" Said Dad. I smiled "I know daddy. I love you guys" I said hugging them tight. "We love you too honey. Can't believe my baby will be leaving me soon. But just know no matter what you decide we will support you!" Mom said kissing my forehead. We hugged each other a little while longer until mom broke the silence "Mercy, you do know you have to call Rachel and apologize for breaking her nose." She said breaking the hug. I seriously don't feel bad for knocking the hell out of Rachel. But I know my parents didn't raise me to fight. "Yea I will call her tomorrow. I said rolling my eyes and then continued "But you guys have to admit she did deserve it." I giggled. Mom and dad both started laughing "Yes she did, you don't have to apologize for putting her in her places. But you do have to apologize for hitting her! okay?!" Dad said rubbing my cheeks. I simply nodded while Mom grabbed my hand as we walked into the living room and said "Oh, before I forget If you decide to go to L.A, Your father and I are going to fly to L.A with you guys to make sure everything is legit. Besides with me being a lawyer I will be great to have since I know your rights and make sure you guys don't signed your life away" before I could say anything Santana walked up and said "Hey Mercy, I texted Quinn and Girl Chang they want to know if we can have a girl sleepover?" I looked up to my parents and Mom chuckled at Santana's nickname for Tina and said "Yes Quinn and Tina can spend the night. It's going to be just you girls here. Your father and I are going to visit his sister and David went to go stay the night with Amber". Mom explained. Mom went upstairs to pack. Mike must have heard Tina's name, because he jumped up and said " Hey guys lets take the game to Arties house. Don't think Tina would be too happy to see me right now since we broke up" Puck started laughing and said "Dude your a pussy. Just face her like a man" before Mike could retort back. My Dad chimed in "Puckerman! Language!" Puck looked over to see my dad still standing there. "Sorry Mr." said Puck getting up from the couch along with Mike Walked up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We are excited for you Mercy. Whatever you chose we know your gonna shine either way. Said Mike giving me another hug. "Thanks Mike. I hope you and Tina work things out." I said breaking the hug. Mike Simply smiled and walked toward the door with Puck to leave. "See you guys at school Monday." said Puck waving one last time then left.

I turn to see Mom walking down the stairs with packed bags. Dad breaking the silence. "We won't be back until Sunday. So you will be by yourself for the weekend. If you decide to go stay the night somewhere else please let us know. My dad warned. I rolled my eyes at the last comment because I know he is talking about Sam. "Okay dad, have fun at Aunt Sheila's house." I said giving him and mom both a hug. They kissed me on my fore head and waved bye to the girls and left.  
"Finally! No Parents and the boys are gone" Said Santana breaking the silence. "That's where you're wrong Santana" Said Sam rising up from the couch and walk toward me. "But don't worry I'm about to leave." he said smiling back at Santana. "Thank god" Santana mumbled under her breath. Causing me to giggle "You don't have to leave. You can stay and play video games."  
"No baby, I Already promised Artie I would come over" Said Sam grabbing my hand so he could pull me into a hug. I squeezed him tight "okay but promise me you will call me" Sam broke the hug and gave me kiss on the lips "I promise. I love you" I leaned in for one more kiss, I ran my tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth for access. "Ugh God Trouty you're gonna suck her lips off if you don't stop." said Santana in a disgust tone. Sam and I both came up for air. Sam gave Santana a dirty look and grabbed my hand so I can walk him to the door. I gave him one last hug "I love you babe" he gave me a smiled "I love you too" Sam open the door to leave and was greeted by Quinn and Tina. "Hey guys! We bought Ice cream and "Magic Mike" and "Over The Hedge" Said Quinn waving the movies in the air. Sam looked at me and started to laugh "Okay on that note I am out of here" Sam and I both looked over to Tina who was staring at us and rolled her eyes. Sam looked back at me confused, "looks like its going to be a long night with Tina the debbie downer" He said giving me another hug. "She will be okay. Maybe this sleepover will cheer her up. I said breaking the hug and giving him one last kiss on the lips. "I hope your right babe." With that Sam got into his car and left. I went back into the house. I could hear Santana telling Quinn and Tina about the whole thing with Rachel  
"All I am saying is Cedes knocked Rachel the fuck out" Laughed Santana. Quinn started to laugh. "No wonder when I asked Rachel if she wanted to come here. She gave me this bullshit excuse about her dads wanted to have a Barbra Streisand night and it was a family tradition. Laughed Quinn and I sat next to Quinn and said "Well she pissed me off. Besides she is probably blaming me for the break up with Finn, considering she blames me for everything." I said matter factly. The girls laughed except Tina. Who has been in a bad mood since she walked into my house. I know she was upset about her and Mike breaking up. Tina broke the silence. "Well I'm so glad that you guys think it's funny that Rachel lost Finn. You guys probably laugh about the fact that Mike and I broke up!" she said crossing her arms. Santana noticed the mood change in Tina "Um We are going to head upstairs, before I go Lima heights on someone tonight"said Santana getting up. With that Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her to my room. Once I heard the door close I looked over to Tina "Hey T are you okay? I asked. She gave me a weak smile "Yea Mike broke up with me so yea I am happy." Tina said sarcastically. I got up to sit beside Tina and wrapped my arms around her "I'm so sorry T. I'm sure you guys will work things out before he leaves." I said feeling bad for my best friend. Tina jerked out of my embraced " He leaves the day after Graduation Mercedes! Besides why do you care? You and Sam have this perfect relationship." Tina said not looking at me. Quinn noticed that Tina's mood was annoying me and I was about to retort until Quinn jumped up "Why don't we go upstairs and join Santana and Brittany. So we can get this party started" Quinn grabbed my hand as lead us upstairs.

Once the girls and I got settled, I had explained a little more about the whole phone conversation with Babyface, to Quinn and Tina, well mainly Quinn. Because Tina just blocked everyone out. Quinn got up and gave Britt, Santana and I a hug and said "Well I for one is happy for you guys! If you do go to L.A, y'all are going to kick some ass." We all laughed except Tina. Tina turned to me and asked "How did Sam take the news? I smiled and said "He was really excited for me and told me how proud he was of me and said no matter what I decide to do we are going to be together."  
"So are you guys still going to stay together? Even though L.A in far away?" Before I could answer Santana got up and folded her arms "What are you getting at Girl Chang? She just told you that she doesn't know what she is going to do yet." Quinn Side eyed Tina as well and said "Yeah I will like to know that myself." I can tell Tina was going to say something that was going to set Santana off. Tina turned to look at me and said "look I know you haven't decided yet. But if you go to L.A do you really think, it's going to work, with Sam being in New York and You being in L.A? Santana rolled her eyes "What the fuck? LOOK I know you're upset about you and Mike but don't sit here and put doubts in Mercedes head. Santana chimed in. I grabbed Tina's hand and said "Look Tina I know you're just being a friend. But Sam and I got this. We know what we are doing! I love him and he loves me. We owe it to ourselves to trying to work the long distance thing. IF that is what I decide to do." Tina rolled her eyes and jerked her hand away from me said "Come on Mercy you are smarter than this. You know long distance thing doesn't work! You and Sam don't have a chance! L.A is full of temptations and so is New York and besides with you working with the label all the time. Sam will be at footballs games. Both of you will be too tired to, even Call or email or Skype each other. So excuse me if I am not on this happy train with you guys right now. Because I don't think you guys have a chance in HELL to succeed in long distances relationship if you go to L.A!" We all just looked at Tina in shocked at what just came out of her mouth. Feeling myself getting pissed off now " Look Tina, it's bad enough that my parents are telling me that they don't know if going to L.A is good for me. They want me to have an education as well as sing. But I would really like to go to L.A! Santana, Brittany and I have earned this chance. I thought if anyone would be supportive! It would be you! You have been picking a damn fight with me since you walked up in my house." I yelled. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Look T, I know you and Mike broke up, and I am sorry. But stop taking your break up out on me." I said I could feel Brittany rubbing my back "It's okay Cedes. Please calm down." Brittany said in a soft voice. I looked at the blonde and softly smiled. I looked back at Tina " Tina maybe its best you leave!" I said calmly. Tina got up and grabbed her things and headed to the door without looking at us "This has nothing to do with Mike and I breaking up. I'm just being real! I'm sorry that you can't see that I'm right!" Before I could say anything Santana walked up behind Tina and said "You know girl chang. You call yourself a friend? You sound just like Rachel bitter because people around you are happy and you're not! You had no damn right to come at Mercy like that! So get the fuck out before I go lima heights on you!" "I co sign on that" Quinn butted in. Tina quickly turned around to face Santana. Bravely got into Santana's face "LOOK Santana my name is TINA not Girl Chang and second, I'm trying to be realistic here! She already said she wanted to go to L.A! " Santana folded her arms and said "SO what if she does. this decision is up to HER and no one else. Yes maybe she should go to NYADA. Or maybe she should go to L.A. But you're sitting here making this all about Sam."Santana sighed and continued "Look Sam and Mercedes love each other and if anyone can survive a long distance relationship is them! We all know you and Mike love each other. But, you guys are too chicken shit to try the long distance thing. So why don't you worry about yourself instead of sticking your nose into Sam and Cede's relationship. Because they will be just fine, with whatever Mercedes decides to do" Santana said Matter factly. Tina just simply grin and said "You know what? I think the reason why Mercedes hit Rachel, is because she was stating facts and we all know that none of you can handle the truth." Tina said folding her arms. Before Santana and I could retort. A pissed off Quinn jumped up and said "You know what Tina, here is a fact. Every since you help Rachel talked Carmen into giving Rachel another chance. You have been Rachel 2.0! You're always kissing her ass. So you want to talk about truth?" Said Quinn getting in Tina's face along with Santana "The truth is, the only reason why you are kissing Rachel's ass, is because you know she will be running glee club next year, and you want to get all the female leads!" Tina tried to say something but Quinn interrupted her "Besides you're miserable, because of the break up, we all get it Tina. But if you're going to continue to be miserable while you're here, maybe you should leave, because your misery isn't welcome here!" Quinn said folding her arms "That's what I'm saying" Santana chimed in. Tina rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, If you chose to go to L.A, you can say goodbye to your wonderful relationship" With that Tina left slamming the door. When Tina left Santana looked to see that I had tears in my eyes "Cedes-" Before Santana could finish I ran to the bathroom locking the door. I fell to the floor sobbing. I heard the door knob turning and I looked up to see it was Quinn. "Cedes you forget all I have to do is get a hair pen to unlock the bathroom door. Remember I have been doing it since we were ten" She laughed while sitting down beside me. When I didn't laugh along with her she turned serious and grabbed me by my wist to hug me as I continued to sob " Oh honey don't listen to Tina. She is just upset about her and Mike breaking up." I raised my head from Quinn's shoulder and turned to her with tears in my eyes "Tina is right. If her and Mike can't make it work and they have been together for two years. Sam and I won't be able to make it work, if I decide to go to L.A. I have to break up with Sam." I started to cry hysterically at the thought of it. Quinn brought me back to her embrace and said "Hey! You and Sam have something special! I know you guys can make this work! Stop always comparing yourself to other People Cedes" I looked at Quinn "I'm not!" Quinn looked at me like I had something on my faces "Yes you are! You always compare yourself to Rachel. thinking she is better than you! Now you're comparing your relationship to Mike and Tina! Give Sam some credit Mercy! The boy would move the earth and the sun for you! So when he tells you that he wants forever with you. He means it" I let Quinn words sink in as she continued "I knew I shouldn't have made Tina come tonight. But I figured she could use some cheering up.". Quinn got out of our embrace and turned fully facing me and continued "Look I feel bad for Tina! But her and Mike chose to break it off! Because they don't think they have what it takes to do the long distances thing. Do you think you and Sam have what it takes to make it work?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and said "Yes I do But-" Quinn interrupted me before I could finish " No buts Mercy! Screw what Tina said. As long as you have faith in you and Sam that is all that matters okay?" I reached over to give Quinn a hug "Okay". Quinn broke the hug and started to laugh "I remember When Sam and I first started dating. He always compared me to you." She chuckled as she continued "It got so annoying. You know one time, I told him that if you're so great he should just date you instead of me. Who would have thought a year later you guys would be dating." I laughed through my tears. Quinn grabbed my hands and said "So you see Mercy he has loved you for a very long time.. You two are my best friends and you guys deserve to be happy! Don't let people like Tina tell you that can't make something work, because you know why Mercy?" I looked into her green eyes "Why? Quinn grabbed my right cheek and said "Because you both deserve to be happy. Everyone can see the love that you guys have for each other." With that Quinn grabbed some tissues "Now let's clean you up. You know us pretty girls don't cry." I giggled and grabbed the tissues to whip my faces. We both got up off the floor. I gave Quinn one last hug and said "thank you so much for the pep talk Q!" She simply smiled and said "Just being a good soul sister. Now let's get back to the party before Santana go Lima heights on us." I laughed at that and grabbed Quinn's hand walking to the bedroom. Q and I both Saw Santana crying into Brittany's shoulders. She noticed that we were back and jumped up and wiped her faces "I'm not crying I had something in my eyes," Brittany Rubbed her girlfriends back and said "Yes she was but it's okay" Santana glared at Brittany and looked at me and Q and crossed her arms "I swear if you guys tell anyone that I was crying over this mushy stuff. I swear I will end you both!" Q and I both doubled over with laughter. "Now lets get this night started" said Quinn coming down from laughing. We started the movie, when My phone buzzed and it was Sam sending me a text  
_**S:**__ I figured you guys were watching a movie. So I thought I would just text you._  
_**M:**__ its fine, Tina left. Long story I will tell you later. I love you_  
_**S: **__Yeah Mike just left too. He was pmsing. I love you too baby!_  
_**M:**__ Yeah don't think Tina and Mike are going to be very good company for a while._  
_**S: **__They will be okay! Do you want to come over my house tomorrow and spend the night? Don't worry mom said it was fine. You just have to sleep in Stacy's room. But we all know you won't! ;)_  
Santana noticed that I wasn't paying attention and said "Cedes I love you. But if you don't stop texting trouty I will shove that phone down your throat." I rolled my eyes "okay Tana let me answer this last text and I will turn my phone off. I went back to text Sam, blushing at his last comment.  
_**M: **__Yea I will ask my parents. But I'm sure it will be fine. ;) But baby I have to go Satan is getting pissed because I am on the phone._  
_**S:**__ lol Tell her she will pull through_  
_**M:**__ lol Sam!_  
_**S: **__okay okay! I love you and have fun with the girls._  
_**M: **__I love you too babe! I will!_

I turned my phone off and paid attention to the movie. I saw Santana get up "Where are you going" I asked. Santana grabbed her phone "Uh I need to call my mom and let her know that I am here." she said walking at the door. I turned my sights back on "Magic Mike."

-Santana's Point of view-

who the hell does girl Chang think she is coming up in here and trying to put doubts into Cedes head? Some damn friend she is. I'm going to start calling her the new Rachel. However, seriously, I usually stay out of romantic drama. Right now, I hate seeing my home girl torn between going to NYADA or going to L.A. Look, I want to form the TroubleTones just as much as Mercedes does. I don't want to; when I know, Mercedes heart won't be in it. I called the one person I know that might be able to help.

"Hello this is Shelby. She answered so sweetly that I wanted to vomit.  
"Hello Shelby this is Santana." I whispered and looking around make sure that none of the girls could hear me. "Santana, I see Mercedes told you the good news?" She said excited to hear my voice. God if this woman keeps talking to me so sweetly, I'm going to throw up cotton candy.  
"Um yea she did. Although she's torn between going to school in New York or forming the troubletones." I could hear Shelby sigh  
"Yeah I was told that Mercedes wasn't sure what she wanted to do, because of her boyfriend."  
"That's not exactly true." I said rolling my eyes. Seriously, people kill me by telling the half of the story.  
"Look, her parents want her to go to school and they feel that she won't get the education that she needs if she goes to L.A. She has a week to tell the dean of NYADA if she will be attending or going to L.A. Before you say she has to choose, just note this. We can't do this group without Cedes. She makes the group. Yeah Brittany has the moves and I bring the flavor that is needs. However, it's Cedes' big vocal skills is what makes the songs epic. Trust me if we go with Babyface, we won't make it as a group. Did you not hear about what he done to Toni Braxton? She didn't get a dime from him. Don't get me started on Pink." I said matter fact. "Santana-"  
"No Shelby, if you want this group to happen. You need to find a way for Mercedes to do both and a decent producer. Or this group won't happen." There was silence in the air "Shelby?" I called out for her. I heard papers been shoved around in the background  
"I need to make a quick phone call Santana. I have a good friend that is coming down from New York tomorrow. He is a major record producer and he is coming down to look for another girl group, and I think you girls will be perfect. That away Mercedes can go to NYADA and form the troubletones. It's a win win situation." She explained. I knew she would see it my way.  
"Okay well when you talk to your friend call me and let me know." I said. I heard the movie stop "Santana?" I heard Mercedes call out. Shit, I need to get off here before she finds out. I want to make sure this deal is legit before I tell Mercedes anything. I don't want to get her hopes up. I covered the phone and said "Be right there Cedes." I uncovered the phone and said, "Look Shelby, I've got to go, if you can get an answer from your friend text me. Also, this stays between you and me for right now." Shelby chuckled "okay". What the fuck is this bitch laughing about? This is serious. I thought to myself.  
"I will text you in twenty minutes," Shelby said breaking my thoughts. With that, I hung up going back into the bedroom. I walked into the room, and noticed that Quinn and Brittany were passed out. I looked at Cedes who was climbing back into the bed.  
"Sorry Cedes, mom started going on and on about how we need to get out of Lima heights." I said climbing in the bed next to her. I could hear her laughing,  
"Its okay Tana, just want to make sure everything is okay." With that, Cedes turned over and was asleep in five minutes. I felt myself getting sleepy as well, before I dozed off my phone buzz. It was Shelby.  
Sh:_ Hey Santana I got a hold of my friend. Apparently you girls are on YouTube and he knew exactly who you guys were and he said he would love to meet with you and tell you what his plans are!_  
Sa_: Well duh of course he knows who we are! Okay when does he want to meet?_  
Sh_: Tomorrow, but make sure it's just you!_  
Sa_: Well duh. I told you before I don't want to get Mercedes hopes if this falls through. I just have to figure out how to leave early without Mercedes thinking I am hiding something._  
Sh_: Okay, so meet us at my house. My friend is famous, and the last thing he wants is to be ambushed by a bunch of fans. _  
I felt the bed moving and realize it was Quinn rising up to face me "Santana I am dead serious if you don't turn that damn cell phone off. I will go ape shit on you. That light is keeping me from sleeping." said an irritated Quinn.  
"Geez Quinn get your thong out of your ass. It will take one more second," I said looking back at my cell phone. I could feel Quinn's eyes on me.

Sa: _Whatever that's fine. I gotta go._  
Sh: _Okay see you tomorrow at 11:00am._

I saw the last text that Shelby sent, turned my phone off, and looked at Quinn. I raised my phone up showing Quinn that my phone was off. Quinn smiled and said "See was that so hard." I rolled my eyes and lay back down. I really hope Shelby's friend can come through. I am determined to make sure that Mercedes is happy! Moreover, prove girl Chang wrong, that some people can get there happy ending. Operation keeping everyone happy is a go.

I woke up the next morning around 8 am. Thankfully the girls were still asleep. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom to get dress.

Once I was back, I looked up to see Quinn holding my phone with her arms crossed and Brittany smiling at me. "Busted" I thought to myself. I walked over to get my stuff put in my bag. Ignoring the staring match Brittany and Quinn were giving me. Breaking the silence. "Okay Santana, since your not going to tell us. What's going on. I guess I can wake up Cedes and ask her! OH that's right she doesn't know" Said Quinn.

I turned to look at both girls and crossed my arms. " Didn't your mom ever teach you not to go through peoples cell phone?" Quinn rolled her eyes and said "Look we know what you're doing and we think it's great. But we would like to be apart of it." I smiled. I Turned back to my stuff "Okay fine, but hurry up and get packed before Cedes gets up. I don't want to have to explain why we are trying to sneak out. Besides She can tell when we are all lying." I said. We got our stuff packed before we could open the door. Cedes Cell phone chimed, thankfully she didn't wake up. I went to go see who was texting Cedes, It was trouty. I read the text message. Quinn getting antsy "Well who was it?" I put the cell phone back down and walk toward the door. "Oh it was just trouty saying he is excited about their sleep over." I said following them out the door.

-Mercedes point of view-

I woke up to an empty bed, Brittany, Quinn and Santana all left early this morning. I got up to grab my phone to call them and see why they left so early. I found a note on my night stand dresser.

_"Hey Cedes, You were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want to wake you. Quinn, Brittany and I, has some business to take care of. But we will call you later before your date with trouty."_

Wait! How did they know about the date? I haven't even told them. I thought to myself. I went back to read the letter.

_"Oh and Cedes you might want to learn how to hide your phone if you don't want any of us to go through your phone. Trust me I had to learn the hard why with Quinn!"_  
I rolled my eyes at that.  
_"I know your side eyeing me right now. But if things go the way I hope. You will be thanking me. Love always Unholy Trinity._

I folded the letter and started to clean my room and get ready for my sleepover with Sam. As I was cleaning, I dropped what I was doing thinking about Santana's last comment._ "What did she mean I will hopefully be thanking her later? Okay San what are you up too?"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Well What do you thank about Tina's outburst? Do you think Quinn and Santana was right for what they said to Tina? Either way you gotta love Santana and Quinn standing up for their girl. Will Santana's plan come through or just blow up in her face? Who do you think the mystery Big time producer is going to be? Any suggestions on who you would like for it to be? I am working on chapter 5 now. Did you thank Sam and Mercedes will go all the way on there sleep over? Please please please review. I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am back with a brand new chapter. I would like to take the time and say that my thoughts and prayers are with the parents and family of the kids who lost their lives in Newtown CT school shootings yesterday! I don't understand why someone would take lives of innocent children like that.

on a brighter note. Did you guys see Amber's new hair color? I swear she is so beautiful and flawless!

Anyways, This chapter picks up from where chapter 4 left off! I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews, it is what keeps me going and keeps me writing. This chapter is in Santana's and Sam's point of view. Word of warning there is a very heavy Smut scene! I kind of owe you guys one! I hope you like it!

* * *

-Santana's Point of view-

Quinn, Britt and I arrived at Shelby's house at 11:00 sharp. This better be good because if I find out that I wasted my time coming here, I will be pissed off. We walked up toward Shelby's house. My phone buzzed, Shit it was Cedes'  
_M:Thank you for leaving me, You could have woken me up._  
I took a deep breath and replied back  
_S: Sorry Chica. I will explain everything later. Have fun with Trouty._  
_M: You better. Oh I am side eyeing you for going through my phone. But thanks I will. Call me later._  
I laughed out loud and replied  
_S: You know you love me. Okay I will call you later tonight. So by then you and white chocolate should be done._

_M: Why do you guys keep calling him white chocolate?_

_S: Have you not seen those body rolls. _

_M: okay you have a point! Call me later. _

_S: bye cedes_

I put my phone away and went to go knock. But Shelby opened the door, with a big smile on her face. Seriously this bitch is killing me with her kindness.  
"HI Santan-" Shelby said but stopped when she noticed Quinn and Brittany was with me.  
"Oh Sorry, Quinn and Brittany threaten to tell Cedes if I didn't let them come" I explained. She smiled "Oh that's okay the more the merrier" she said as

she moved to let us in. When got into the house and I couldn't believe me damn eyes. Sean Puffy Combs Sitting in Shelby's kitchen. I could hear Quinn

freaking out a little "Oh-my-God" Quinn said trying not to squeal. Brittany squeezed my hand "I knew he was going to be here. Lord Tubbington told me. Quinn and I turned to look at Brittany giving her "I'm judging you look" as she continued "He is psychic now." said Brittany.

I couldn't help but laugh, to keep myself from squealing like an idiot. Shelby walked ahead of us "Girls I will like you to meet Sean Combs." She smiled. He got up to shake our hands. I am never washing my hands again. I thought to myself "Nice to meet you girls" Said going around giving all of us a hand shake. "Please have a sit" he said pulling out a chair.

Quinn got ahead of Brittany to sit in the chair next to Mr. Combs. I side eye the hell out of Quinn for trying to push Britt out of the way. I was going to say something, But I let it slide, because we are here for business. P. Diddy sat next to Shelby as she handed us each a drink "Shelby explain to me your dilemma about your Troubletone group member who is also my aunt Carmen's best friend's daughter- I choked on my drink and put my hand up "Wait! Your aunt is Carmen? Dean of NYADA Carmen" I said thinking this is too good to be true. chuckled "Yes, Carmen is my aunt.

Well by marriage, she just decided to keep her maiden last name. he explained. Quinn got really excited "I have a good feeling about this girls." Quinn said smiling at Brittany and I. chuckled, but then turned serious "after talking to Shelby and seeing you guys performance on YouTube. I knew I had to help you guys out. SO I called my Aunt Carmen and she said as long as Mercedes attend classes on time and keep her grades up.

She can also work with me to form the Troubletones." Said . We all started getting excited and giving each other high fives. Until Shelby had to throw her two cents in "BUT, you guys are going to have to keep your relationships outside the group. That means if you guys are dealing with dram-" Shelby tried to explain. I stopped her dead in her tracks "Listen Shelby, you know us.

We are The Trouble Tones and we are professionals unlike 's other groups like Danity Kane. We know not to bring our personal life into the dance rehearsals and the music booth when we are recording. Because you know why? Because The Trouble Tone are _fierce. Femme. Phenomenal._" I retorted. I looked at and continued "I know that's a low blow and I'm sorry. But it's true. We are nothing like Danity Kane. We know what's at stake and if I didn't think we would be professionals, I wouldn't even be here talking to you." I stated matter factly. P. Diddy laughed "No go ahead and you're right, you have to keep your personal life outside this group and I truly believe you girls can do that. I respect your honesty and your bluntness " said P. Diddy.

I gave Shelby a cocky grin "Well I'm glad someone agrees with me." I said crossing my arms and continued "It's just that Cedes is always doing things for other people. It's about time someone does something for her. It's time someone helps her make her dreams come true..She wants this, and so do Brittany and I!" I said honestly.

Before anyone could say anything. There was a knock at the door. I heard some heels walking down the hallway "Well hello Santana" said a familiar voice. I turned to see that it was Mrs. Jones herself standing right behind me. I turned to face the woman " Wha-" I started to say. But was interrupted by her hand. "Look Santana, do you really think Shelby would let you come to this meeting by yourself." I turn to look at a smile Shelby. I rolled my eyes and faced Mrs. Jones "Yea I should have known. But I wanted to do this for Mercy. She is so torn on what to do." I said honestly. Mrs. Jones came up and gave me a hug "Look Santana I am glad that you are looking after my daughter. But you really need a lawyer present. When you're trying to make any kind of deal." She said breaking the hug. I just shrugged and sat back down and watched Mrs. Jones give a hug. "Now Sean, I just want to look over these contracts before I tell my daughter anything" She said looking at the paper that handed to her. "Sure, let's go in the living room, so we can discuss it more." He said showing Mrs. Jones the way to the living room.

-Thirty Minutes later-

They had been in the living room for thirty minutes. I was getting nervous, So I got up and started to pace the floor. "What's taking so long" I said walking in circles. Brittany stood up and got in front of me. Stopping me from walking "Babe you're making me dizzy doing that. I'm sure everything is going okay." she smiled. "yeah just relax. We have the best lawyer in there. Who would do anything for you guys."Quinn Chimed in.

Before I could say anything Mrs. Jones, P. Diddy and Shelby walked in laughing and carrying on. "Okay Shelia, I will call you from New York, tomorrow night" P. Diddy said giving her a kiss on the cheeks. "Okay handsome. Tell your aunt I will be giving her a call tonight" Mrs. Jones said. "Okay I will" said P. Diddy as he walked up to me "Well I will be seeing you ladies very soon" With that he walked to the door with Shelby behind him, walking him out. "Well girls, it looks like this is a legit deal." Mrs. Jones said. Brittany and I started to get excited. Mrs. Jones held up her hand to stop us from screaming "BUT we can NOT tell Mercedes yet. We are going to wait until Sean calls tomorrow night! It's going to be a party so, after the phone conferences. You guys can share the news with the other glee members. Plus I have to go talk to your parents about the contracts." She explained. Brittany and I smiled "So Wait our parents knew about this meeting? I asked surprised. "Yes, after I got off the phone with Carmen, I called both your parents and told them I will be here to make sure that everything is legit. Since Mercy thinks I am at her aunts. You need to call her and tell her to make sure that her and Sam make it back at the house at 7:00 tomorrow night and don't be late" She said matter factly.

I smiled and simply nodded, but then realized she said that she was going to invite everyone "When you say everyone. You mean even Tina and Rachel" I said folding my arms. She chuckled "Yes even Rachel and Tina! I know Tina and Mercedes got into. David called me saying he heard a lot of yelling and saw Tina getting in her car to leave." She said looking serious. I huffed in annoyance "Yea girl Chang was tripping." Mrs. Jones took a deep breath and said "Look You guys only have two together, so instead of spending time fighting. You guys should be making memories. Because it will be awhile before you all see each other again." Damn it I hate when she is right, Even though Girl Chang was being a bitch. I Nodded "Okay fine." I said trying not to smile at the excitement Brittany and Quinn was trying to hide. I'm not going to lie I was so excited that our dreams were going to come true. Thank god for Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones wrapped her arms around Brittany and I shoulders "Now I think we better go, so we can talk to your parents together okay?" I smiled "Okay, I can't wait to see Mercedes face when she finds out." I said following them to the car, to go to my house. Today was a very good day and can't wait to see Cedes faces. So Operation Keeping Samcedes together was a success. _So far_

date night at Sammy's

Sam's Point of view

Mercedes and I had spent the whole day together, she also filled me in on everything that went down with Tina. I hate that Tina and Mike are both miserable. But I thought it was wrong of Tina to take it out on Mercedes like that. But this is Tina and I know that her and Cedes will make up. I decided to cheer Mercedes up by letting her pick out the movie. We decided to watch a movie in my room, once we got upstairs to my bedroom to watch "Save the Last Dance" We always watch this movie.

But it's Mercedes favorite and I can never say no to her. My back was against the headboard of the bed and Mercedes was sitting between my legs, with her back against my chest. I know we decided to watch movies, but she was looking so sexy with her Purple tank top and her black boy shorts. I know she wore those on purpose. Every time she moved her ass would rub against my dick, causing me to get hard. I knew she was doing it on purpose, because I saw the little smirk on her face. _"Oh so you want to play that game. Well let's see who will win." _I thought to myself

I took my right hand and started to rubbing between her thighs causing her breath to hitch. I put my hand inside her panties rubbing her pussy in a circular motion "Sam, What are you doing?"Cedes asked as she moaned at the pleasure I was giving her. I smiled "You have been teasing me all night, with your ass rubbing against my dick. Spread your legs for me baby." she did what I asked and spread her legs wider for better access. I put one finger and inserted it into her hot and wet pussy.

I started to thrust in and out. "Ugh Sammy" she moaned as I continued to thrust my fingers inside her. Mercedes head went back resting on my shoulders as she cried out. "Don't stop! Please don't stop" she whimpered. I was getting so turned on by her moan. I moved my left hand up her tank top playing with her breast as I inserted another finger inside of her this time thrusting faster than I was before. She leaned over to kiss me. I licked her lips so I can insert my tongue inside her mouth. She granted me access, as I was kissing her passionately.

I inserted another finger causing her to break the kiss and scream out "Ohmygod oh mygod" she moaned with pleasure as she ride my fingers. I lean down to kiss her shoulder then her left ear. Damn this girl's moan alone is going to make me cum. "Cum baby, I know you want to." I whispered in her ear as I inserted another finger "Fuck you feel good riding my fingers!" I whispered then nipping at her ear with my teeth. Mercedes pussy started to squeeze my fingers. I could tell that she was about to cum. "Oh Sam. So fucking good. I'm fucking Cuming baby." She screamed, as she came to a mind blowing orgasm.

Once she got her breathing under control. She looked up to me with a playful grin "You're an ass for that!" I scoffed playfully and said "Well that's what you get for rubbing your ass on my dick. You knew what you were doing" She gave me a sneaky grin and got up and removed her tank top, but leaving her boy shorts on and straddle me "Oh I am sorry, how was I rubbing on your dick. Was it like this" she said as she grinded against me.

I closed my eyes at the contact. "Mercy "I moaned trying to still her movements. "What's the matter Sammy?"Mercedes asked with a knowingly look. Getting back at her, I started to thrust my hips upwards and as she grind against me again, causing us both to moan in pleasure. I captured her lips as we continued to grind into each other, kissing her passionately. Causing my tongue to enter her mouth, and battle against hers, coming up for air. I looked into her eyes "I love you" With that I leaned down to lick around her left nipple and bit on the tip of it. "Ugh Sammy I love you too!" she Whimpered, resting her head against mine as I did the same action to her other breast.

Getting tired of the teasing I flipped us over where I was on top of her. I leaned down to kiss her lips passionately, causing us both to moan into the kiss. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "God you're Beautiful!" She grabbed my face kissing me softly "You're the only man that I want." She kissed my lips softly "Make love to me Sammy" I wanted to make sure that she was ready. "Are you sure" I asked. She kissed me once more and said "Yes I am sure. I want you to be my first" with that I helped her take off her boy shorts and I crawled down her body. I spread her legs. I groaned at the sight of her nice wet pussy. I took my tongue and started to lick around her clit causing her moan and run her hand through my hair "God Mercy you taste so good" I moaned as I continued sucking on her clit. I could feel her trying to move away. But I put my hands around her thighs to still her move movement. "Sammy I need you inside me NOW!" She moaned as I was making love to her pussy with my tongue.

I crawled back up her body and lean down to kiss her slowly. I removed my boxers and I reached over to my nightstand and got the condom, and rolled it onto my dick. I settled between her legs. I slowly entered into her wet pussy causing us to both groan up pleasure. I know this was her first time "Let me know when you're ready baby" I said rubbing her cheeks. A few seconds later, she gave me a nod and I began to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Oh Sammy! Go faster" as she moaned from the pleasure. I did as she asks. "Fuck baby, you feel so good around my dick" I moaned as I thrust harder into her, hitting her spot every time, causing her to cry out. She tugged on my hair and that's when I lost it thrusting into her roughly.

Her nails dug into my back, and my name tripped out of her mouth over and over. Cries of pleasure was filling the room as her back arched off the bed I could feel her toes curling as she clenched around me finally falling into a mind blowing orgasm, but I wouldn't let it end. One wave crashed into another as her pussy continues to squeeze my dick. I knew I wasn't going to last long, but I wanted us to come together. I picked her up while still inside her and sat with my knees into the bed. She wrapped her arms around me as I started to pound inside harder "Oh god Sammy I'm almost there. "She whimpered. She started to grind against me as I thrust into her causing me to cry out "FUCK! I'm right there with you baby." I panted. All you could hear is screams of pleasure as our orgasm overcame us. I thrust into her slowly as we both came down from our orgasm. Once we were done, I removed the condom and threw it in the trash can near my bed. We laid there cuddling in each other's arm for a few minutes. Breaking the silence "I love you so much Sammy" Mercy said kissing my chest.

"I love you too Mercy." I smiled pulling her closer to me. "Mercy?" I called looking down at her.  
"Yea"  
"Are you sure that was your first time, because that was great!" I chuckled. Mercy giggled and poked me, which caused me to laugh even more as she got up to get some clean clothes out of her overnight bag.  
"Yes Sam I'm sure that was my first time!" She said as she put her tank top on so pajamas pants. I got up to put my boxer on and "I guess it was all that pent of sexual frustration, because I had been wanting to do that since I knew about sex, which was when I was 10. But you wouldn't let me touch your boobs." I teased as a shrugged. Cedes grabbed a pillow and tossed it at my head hitting me in to the face causing me to laugh. "That's because you, would take my dolls and hide them" said Mercy pretending to be hurt. I laughed at her fake pouting "Well Mercy every time I would come over to play! You would make me play dolls with you! Then when I refused you would go tell my parents that I hit you" I stated matter factly.

I went to grab a pillow hitting her in the face and I started to laugh at her sassy expression "You know back then you were brat. I guess things never change" I teased as I hit her again with the pillow. "Well someone had to play Ken and FYI I was not a brat" She sassed. Cedes went to grab another pillow but before she could throw it. I jumped up scooping her into my arms, and threw her on the bed. She started to giggle, as I jumped on the bed trying to land on top her. But she moved causing me to land on the floor. She started laughing and looked down onto the floor "oh my god! Are you okay?" she giggled. I couldn't help but laugh her laugh was contagious. I guess Kurt is right, Every Time she laughs an angel gets their wings. "Yes I am fine. But now you're going to get it." I growled playfully. I got up and threw myself on the bed, turning over to grab her by the waist causing her to squeal in giggles. We both laughed as I rolled on my back pulling her close to me, with her head on my chest. "Sam?" Said Cedes.

I started to rub her back "Yea Cedes" I said looking down at her. "I have to admit. Going to L.A is scaring me, because I won't get to see you everyday" Said Cedes. I'm not going to lie the thought of not seeing her face every day was scaring me too, But I know whatever she decides to do. I know we will make this work; I have every faith in the world in our relationship. "I know Cedes me too. But I want you to follow your dreams baby and if it's in L.A then so be it. Together forever remember" I said kissing her hair. She looked up to me and smiled "Together forever Sammy!" I lean down to kiss her lips softly.

I started to kiss her again, but her phone was ringing, she grabbed and let out a frustrated sigh "It Santana!" She said looking at me. I rolled my eyes "Why is she calling at 11:00 pm at night" I asked. "Mercedes kissed my lips "You know if I don't answer she is just going to keep calling" she stated Matter factly. With that she answered press talk on her phone "Hold on Tana, I am putting you on speaker" Mercy said as she press the speaker button "okay Talk" said Mercedes sitting Indian style. "Soooo what did you and trouty do? Giggled Santana. We both rolled our eyes "What do you want Santana" Cedes and I said at the same time. Santana laughed "Wow you guys are married! Okay anyways, you and trouty need to be back at your house by 7:00 pm tomorrow night. We have something important to talk about and it involves You, Brittany and me. It will make all of us happy!"said Santana.

Mercedes and I gave a confusing look at each other "Okay Santana does it have anything to do with why you snuck out of my house so early, I'm still pissed at you for that by the way." Mercedes teased. Santana let out an annoying huff. "Look Cedes just have your ass at your house at 7 tomorrow night! Okay!" said an irritated Santana.

I couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated Santana was getting "Oh Mercy I think she might go lima heights on us if you don't stop teasing her" I teased. Mercedes started to laugh hysterically. Santana huffed in annoyance "ja, ja, se ríen hasta Trouty! Sólo voy a decir esto una vez mierda! Cede usted y Rina Lisa es mejor tener el culo a su casa a las 7:00 pm, o voy a ir jodiendo Lima Heights en ti! Sé tarde una vez, sólo una vez maldito y veremos quién ríe último maldito! ¡Muy bien!" Before Mercedes could say anything. Santana hung up. "Rude! She just threaten us in Spanish and hung up on me!" laughed Mercedes as she laid back down beside me "I guess we better make sure we are at my house for dinner tomorrow night" I laughed pulling her close as she giggled laying her head on my chest. I started to play with her hair "I wonder what is so important?" I asked "I don't know babe. She just said it's important and it could make everyone happy. Whatever that means" she said as she grabbed the blankets to cover us both.

"Well whatever it is. I hope there won't be any drama, between drama with Mike and Tina. I can't take it anymore" I said as I cuddling closer to her. She giggled "Amen to that" she said as she closed her eyes. Mercedes was out like a light. But all these questions kept coming at me. Like what is Santana up too? I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

just in case you guys are wondering What Santana said in Spanish when she was yelling at Mercedes and Sam: "ha ha laugh it up Trouty! I'm only going to say this shit once! Cedes you and Lisa Rinna better have your asses at your house at 7:00pm or I will go fucking Lima Heights on you! Be late one time, just one fucking time and we will see who has the last fucking laugh! ALRIGHT!"

Yes I have P. Diddy as the person who is going to help reform The TroubleTones. He was the only record producer/manger that I could think of that lives in New York! Did you like it how I made him and Carmen are related. geez Mercedes mom has connections doesn't she?! What do you think of Santana and Mrs. Jones working together to make Trouble Tones happen? So what do you think of P. Diddy helping reform The Trouble Tones? Do you think it's a good idea for Mercedes to do both? How about that Smut? How you think the glee club is going to take it, especially Tina and Rachel? In Chapter 6, it will be written in Mercedes and Kurt's Point of view! So tell me what you want to happen next's, I am up for any suggestions. So please please please please please! Leave a review; they are what keep me going. Until next time! PS: I heard this Bram bullshit will be over soon! So Stay Calm and Love Amber Riley and Chord Overstreet aka Samcedes!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am back with another Chapter! This was really hard to right! But I hope you like it! Manna10 and I are starting our own RP on tumblr based on this fan fic. We will be having auditions for the characters starting next week. We Already if Sam,Santana and Mercedes RPs Already assigned. We would love for you guys to come and join this rp with us. If you want more information hit me up on tumblr rayray2007 and I will give you the main rp page.

Anyways: Here is Chapter 6! So please go read and review. I love you guys! Y'all are amazing and I am truly happy that you guys love this fic

I do not own glee or Samcedes, If I did Samcedes would be endgame!

* * *

~Mercedes's POV~

We arrived back at my house at 6:30. My parents' car was in the driveway, along with Santana and Quinn's car. "Oh god, I hope there won't be drama."

Sighing heavily, I watched Sam jog to my side, opening my door for me, "It will be okay, baby; your parents are here. So, if anything happens, you know that they'll stop it."

Sam shut the door and grabbed my hand, leading to the house, "I hope you're right."

The house seemed abandoned - no one greeted us as we walked into the room.

"Where are they? I know they're here," I questioned as I dropped my overnight bag in the corner, "Mom? Dad! Anyone here?"

I could hear shushing sounds and giggles, "What the hell?"

Before I could say anything, Santana came from out of the kitchen "Cedes and Trouty glad that you're actually here on time" sassed Santana. I rolled my eyes "Okay Santana we are here what's going on" I asked  
Mom came from the Kitchen "Come on baby girl, we have someone special that we want you to meet" said mom grabbing my hand leading me to the kitchen with a Smiling Santana and a confused Sam.  
I looked around the kitchen but all I could see is Brittany, Dad and Quinn. "Okay where is this person"  
Santana pulled me to sit down next to her and Brittany. While my dad grabbed his phone and put it on speaker. "Okay baby girl, before this meeting starts. I want you to promise to stay calm and cool about this okay?" said dad with a big grin on his face.  
"okay you guys are scaring me! What's going on" I said looking around confused.  
Santana squeezed my hand with excitement. "Cedes this is going to change our life. So we have to be cool okay" Said Santana.  
"Yea we are going to be big. Lord Tubbington can buy his own house" Brittany Chimed in  
Quinn laughing at Brittany "Okay we better let her in on the secret before she takes us to the carpet." Said Quinn heading to the door. I am going to go and take care of some things. Sam! can you help me?" Sam scratched his head " Sure! I guess" said Sam following quinn. Quinn grabbed his hand a smiled "Don't worry I will explain everything" with that they left the kitchen.  
Before I could say anything mom sat beside me  
"Okay Sean we are ready"  
Sean Chuckled " Okay is everybody there" he asked  
"Yep every single one of them. Just let me explain to Mercy on what's going on" giggled mom in excitement.  
Mom then turned to me and "Mercedes, Santana had this great idea to have it where you can do troubletones and still go to NYADA" Said mom  
"Okay! how am I going to do that mom! I mean I can't fly back and forth" I asked still confused.  
"We know chicka that is why I talked to Shelby and thankfully she was able to find someone who was looking for a girl band to put together." chimed in Santana  
"So is that way you snuck out of the house early that morning" I asked  
"Yes! because if I made up a lie! you would be able to tell that I was lying. But anyways, Sean here wants to help us reform the troubletones and you can still go to NYADA." said Santana  
"Okay how am I going to do that. I mean I have to live on campus the first year and those classes are demanding your freshman year." I pointed out.  
"Trust me Chicka already has that taken care of" Said a reassuring Santana  
"WAIT! Did you just say P. Diddy " I asked in shock.  
Santana nodded her head in excitement "YES I DID!" yelled Santana  
It took everything I had not to freak out. "Oh my god. um okay so how are we going to do this" I said excitedly  
"Well I talk to Carmen and she said that she is willing to work around your schedule with the troubletones. But you have to keep your grades up" P. Diddy chimed in  
"Okay I can do that. But I have two favors to ask. before we go any further" I said folding my arms.  
"okay shoot" chuckled Sean  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX  
~Kurt's POV~

Blaine and I arrived at Mercedes's house around 7:30. My boyfriend rushed to my door and opened it, his hand out for me to grab. I slid my fingers through the spaces between his, Blaine smiling at me as he kissed my hand. My smile wilted and worry took over as I noticed the car in front of ours, "I think everyone's here - including Rachel. Oh, she's going to ruin it all; I can just see it now. Her selfishness is actually suffocating,"

"Babe, calm down," he whispered as he kissed my brow, "Santana said there was good news for Mercedes."

With those words, he walked me into the house where Quinn and Sam were putting up a huge "Congratulations" sign. Mike, Tina, Finn, and Sugar were putting their bags in the corner.

"Hey, um, guys, what's going on? Santana said to bring a night bag, and she'd fill us in when we got here,"  
"Well, you might have to sit down for this," Quinn grinned at my lover, jumping off the ladder.

Quinn told us all about the Meeting with of all people, and told us about how P. Diddy is the ticket that is going to let Mercedes do NYADA and reform the troubletones.  
Artie rolled up to us "Wait hold up! Bad Boy records? as in P .Diddy ?" Artie asked in Shock.  
Quinn laughed "Yep thats the one" Quinn replied.  
"Oh hell yea. thats what I am talking" Said Artie  
Everyone was so excited, we were all going to be graduating and starting out our amazing lives. well almost everyone was excited.  
"Great well now she doesn't have to worry about choosing Sam or L.A. She can go to NAYDA and reform the TroubleTones! I am so tickled to death for her" Said Rachel sarcastically.  
Sam came around to sit next to me "Rachel, back off my girlfriend. Before I sick Santana on you." Rachel huffed in annoyance and sat back folded her arms.  
"Well I for one is very happy for Cedes! I mean she truly deserves this shot." said Finn side eyeing Rachel  
"Well I feel like a complete bitch for the way I talk to Cedes. I hope she doesn't hate me" Tina chimed in.  
Mike rubbed Tina's back "She doesn't hate you. We both were a little off since the break up" said Mike looking at Sam "Dude I am sorry for being such a jerk" continued Mike.  
Sam smiled "It's okay dude, it's all forgiving." Getting up and giving Mike a fist pump.  
"Okay enough of this love vest. I want hot momma to come out so we can celebrate" said Puck sitting next to Quinn and wrapping his arm around her.  
"That's what I'm saying" Said Artie.  
"I'm happy for them. But I am still a little upset that I won't be apart of it since I was in the group too!" Said Sugar sitting in Arties lap.  
"I know sweetie, and I am sorry. You should talk to them about it" said Quinn  
"I will when they get out here" Said Sugar  
"Well I am really excited that Cedes is still going to NYADA with me, but I am sad that she won't get to live with me." I stated matter factly.  
"Oh don't worry Kurt once I pass my audition we can live together" said a smiling Rachel  
I got on my knees dramatically and looked up to the heavens and reaching out to god with both hands "GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" Everyone laughed at my dramatics.  
"god Kurt you're such a drama queen" Said an irritated Rachel.  
"Hey Pot meet kettle" Blaine chimed in.  
Before Rachel could retort Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and papa and Momma Jones comes out with a smile on their faces.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
-Mercedes point of view-

Once we got out of the kitchen, all of my friends were sitting there with a smile on their faces and making cheerful noises  
"I take it Quinnie told you guys the good news" I giggled with excitement. Everyone nodded and started to jump up and down excitement.

Before Anyone could ask us questions about P. Diddy "WAIT! What about me? I mean I know I am a junior. BUt I was apart of the troubletones too". Sugar retorted. Santana and I both smiled at each. I walked over grabbing Sugar's hand so she could get out of Arties lap "Well Sugar P. Diddy just wanted Santana, Brittany and I" I started to explain. I could tell Sugar was about to cry, "BUT We told him that we wouldn't do it without you.I mean if it wasn't for TroubleTones wouldn't have been together in the first place" Chimed in Santana. Sugar faces lighted up like a Christmas tree. Mom grabbed her briefcase and handed the contract to sugar that she needed to sign. "P. Diddy is going to get you a home school teacher so you can finish up your senior year in New York, with us. We already talk to your dad, and he said it was okay, you leave with us after graduation" Said Santana holding a pen to sugar so she can sign it. before we can say anything sugar attacked us both with a hug "Oh my god this is so great! I have to go call daddy! Can I use your bedroom Cedes?" asked Sugar. I giggled at the excited girl "Yes, and ask if you can spend the night. We are going to have a glee sleep over. If people don't start anything." I looked in Rachel and Tina's directions.

Sugar giggled and ran up stairs to my room.  
I wanted to go ahead and tell the gang the rest of the good news. But everyone was too excited, well except Rachel and Tina. Santana was getting irritated "HEY! Shut up so we can tell you guys the rest of the good news" Said Santana giving everyone a death glare.

Mom came and wrapped her arm around Santana "What Santana is trying to say is, that there is more news and we need your full attention. Ain't that right Santana?"

Santana playfully roll her eyes "Yes that's right Ms.J" Said Santana walking over to sit in Brittany's lap.

Sam, Puck and Mike chuckled at Santana for being corrected by my mom. Santana gave the death glare and all three pretended like there was something in their throats.

Once I got everyone's full attention, I walked over to Kurt and grabbed him by his hands pulling him up. "Kurt, I have some good news and I wanted to know if you would do me the honors of moving in with Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Me" I asked with a big smile on my face.

Kurt started to jump up and down in excitciment. I could tell that Rachel was annoyed  
"Wait! Kurt you can't live with them, you have to live on campus the first year and so do you Mercedes." said Rachel crossing her arms and smiling.  
"Rachel" Yelled Finn  
"Shut up Finn" Yell Rachel without looking at him  
Puck shook his head at Finn "Dude you really need to control your ex" said Puck  
"She is an ex for a reason Puck. She is certifiable crazy" retort Finn.  
Before Santana and I could retort to Rachel. "Well see that's where you're wrong Rachel honey" Mom Chimed in

"What?" Said a shocked Rachel.

"Well you see hobbit, we talked to Diddy and told him that Kurt is a fashion designer in training and we would love to have him live with us, plus it would save him money to hire Kurt, then to hire someone that would cost him a lot of money." Said Santana walking beside me with a cocky Grin  
Rachel folded her arms "I wasn't talking you to Santana" Retorted Rachel  
Santana got up in Rachel's face "How's the nose Rachel." Asked Santana  
"It's fine. Mercedes didn't break it like I thought she did" Said Rachel with a cocky grin.  
"Well Keep it up. I will finish Mercedes job, by breaking it completely, and then you really will need a damn nose job" sassed Santana giving Rachel the stare down.  
I put my hand on Santana shoulder letting her know that now was not the place or the time. She finally snapped out of it. We turn our full attention back to Kurt.

"So Kurt would you like to live with four crazy girls?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

Kurt gave Santana and I a big hug " Mercy me it would be an honor to be your fashion stylist and live with my best friends. It will be like sex in the city" said an excited Kurt.

Santana and I both started to laugh as we broke the hug. Rachel was fuming with jealousy, because we would all be living together without her!

"What about me" Whined Rachel

"Bitch what about you" Said Santana getting annoyed  
"Santana" Said my mom giving her a knowing look  
Santana sighed "Look Hobbit, I am not going to sit here and pretend I like you. Because I don't! I only tolerate you because I have to. Besides Diddy said we were only allow to have two favors. and I'm sorry you were not one of them." Shrugged Santana

Rachel was pissed. "You know what, Fine! I don't need none of you" Rachel said pointing at everyone in the room.  
"The only Reason why this is even happening is because Mercedes mom has connections." Said a pissed off Rachel.  
"Rachel! That is not true! Carmen is a very good friend of mine! She would never let someone in NAYDA all because she is good friends with the parents. If that is the cause David would be going to NAYDA and we all know that boy can't carry a damn tune" Said mom crossing her arms  
Everyone laughed at that comment  
"MOM! I'm sitting right here" Said David pretending to be hurt.  
"Shut up Boy" said Mom looking at him. Then turning her attention back to Rachel  
Rachel huffed in annoyance "We all KNOW I deserve to go to NAYDA NOT Mercedes! I have been wanting this all my life! Nobody wanted this as much as me!" Rachel Spat  
Mom walked up to Rachel "Well maybe you shouldn't have choked at your audition" Mom retorted.  
"BURN" Yelled Puck,Artie and Mike, causing us all to laugh  
Rachel glared at us all "You know what I give Mercedes a month. Before she comes back home crying that she failed" sassed Rachel

At that moment we were all ready to attack Rachel, even Tina who has been getting pretty tight with Rachel lately. Quinn had enough of Rachel and her temper tantrum.  
"Rachel Stop this! This was supposed to be a celebration for not only The TroubleTones buf for all of our accomplishments." Said Quinn walking toward Rachel and my mom. "Stop being so jealous and realize that this isn't a contest! and FYI Even if it was a contest Mercedes would win hands down. She is just as talented as you are." Said Quinn with her hands on her hips.  
"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and I approve this message" laughed Santana giving Quinn a fist pump  
Rachel gave them both a death glare "Yea says the two biggest sluts in school" Rachel retorted.  
Everyone looked at Santana who look like she was about to pounce on Rachel for that comment.  
"You stupid BI-" Santana started to say as she got into Rachel's face. But mom put her hand up to stop her.  
I looked at my mom who was starting to get irritated at Rachel's outburst " Rachel My daughter is a tough girl and I think if anyone can make it! It's her! You know Santana told me that invited you here. Was a bad idea. But I said No Rachel means well. But between you bashing my daughter and calling your friends names, I have had it!" yelled mom  
"Uh oh Shit just got real" said Puck  
"Dis gon be good" laughed David sitting down on the side of the couch.  
Rachel swallowed hard as my mom got into Rachel's face.

"You little girl! Need a rude awaken. Your Dads have turned you into a spoil little brat! You think you are better then everyone is this room! I hate to break it to you honey! You ain't shit! Until you stop blaming people for your failures, you will never make it in the real word. Instead of learning from your mistakes, you're sitting her raining on your "Friends" parade. When you and Finn got that duet together for Nationals in New York last Year. They all supported you! Even after you guys screwed it by kissing." Said Mom turning around to Face Finn "I'm sorry but it's true."

Finn Waved it off "I know, it was a big mistake, it's okay Mrs. J" Smiled Finn  
Mom smiled and turned to face a fuming Rachel and continued "They supported you because that what friends do! They support each other, and you my dear wouldn't know what a good friend was if it hit you on your skinny ass. But you know what Rachel I feel sorry for you, because you are going to run into someone who is going to be just like you but WORST and when you talk shit to them, like you have been to all of these people who have supported you. They are going to turn around and knock you on your Barbra Streisand wanna be ass!" Yelled Mom.

Everyone one stood up clapped, causing my mom to take a bow for that lecture she just gave Rachel. Rachel was so mad that she had tears running down her faces. Mom took a deep breath "Rachel since you can't be supportive to your friends and my daughter maybe you should leave!" said Mom  
"That's what i'm saying" Added Santana  
"Preach" Artie butted in  
"Deuces" Chuckled Puck holding up the deuces sign  
" You don't gotta go home. But you have to get the hell out of here" said David  
"to the left, to the left" said Kurt and Brittany doing the beyonce dance causing everyone to laugh.  
Rachel looked at Finn for help "Finn"  
Finn looked up and smiled at Rachel. looked over to my mom. "Um Mrs.J excuse me for what I am about to say" said Finn. My mom nodded approvingly.  
Finn face Rachel "Rachel I am going to say this the nicest way I know how" Said Finn.  
Rachel smiled thinking she had Finn on her side.  
Finn sighed "so long sucker, see ya, bon voyage, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista, kick rocks, and get the hell out." said Finn.  
We all busted out laughing! Because only Finn would come up with something like that.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Chuckled dad as walked up and patted Finn on the back  
"Damn Jolly green Giant, You're not pussy whipped like I thought you were" Santana chimed in.  
Before Rachel could retort  
"ET GO HOME" said Santana in her ET voice causing us to crack up even more.  
Rachel grabbed her things "Fine" said Rachel. She walked to the door with my mom behind her. Rachel took one look back at all of us. "You Know what-" Said Rachel but got interrupted by my mom.  
"Girl Bye" Said my mom opening the door so Rachel could leave. Rachel turned around and mom slammed the door right in Rachel's face.

I could tell my mom was pissed. Because she started talking to herself and shaking her head" That girl have some nerve. Coming into my house talking that mess. oh she just don't know how close I was to taking her to the carpet. I don't play that shit! Hell she won't have to worry about getting in NAYDA because I will end her." said my mom walking into the Kitchen with my dad laughing behind her.  
Everyone started to laugh at my mom. "now we know where Mercy gets her temper" laughed Blaine.

The party continued Everyone was having a good time. I went around to talk to everyone one. Well except Tina who I haven't really talked to, since our argument two days ago.

Everyone noticed Tina getting up and walking toward me. Sam and Mike looked at one another confused. Santana got closer to me just incase Tina decided to start shit. Tina got close to me, next thing I knew she grabbed me into a hug and started to cry "I am so proud of you Mercy and I am so sorry that I has been a bitch to you." I hug the girl closer to me. "Its okay T I know you were going through a hard time." I said with tears forming in my eyes. She broke the hug and said "No It's not Mercy. You and Sam are super cute together, and I know you guys have a great relationship. I shouldn't have took my break up out on you. Instead of Making you sad. I should have been a supportive friend." Tina said still crying. Santana rubbed Tina's back and said "It's okay girl Chan-" She started to say but corrected herself "I mean Tina." Santana smiled giving the girl a hug. Kurt feeling left out jumped up "Oh What the hell. let me in on this group hug" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and lead him toward the group. Artie started to roll toward us "Preach. Damn I'm gonna miss this" Artie said joining the group hug. Quinn and Puck joined in. We all hugged each other. We stay that way for a while, until we all broke the hug. Sam grabbed my by my waist, and hugged me from behind. I smiled and turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his green eyes "I love you Sammy. I can't wait to start our life in New York." Sam lean down to kiss me softly "I love you to Mercy. This is going to be a great adventure for us." He said leaning down to kiss me once more. This time it was much passionate. my brother cleared his throat, Sam and I broke the kiss, and both blushed. We walked to the couch sitting next to Kurt and Blaine. I could hear Santana whisper to Kurt "We have to make sure we get some ear plugs with these two around." Santana joked. Kurt giggled "Don't worry I will pack plenty. We know we won't get any sleep without them" he said. Everyone started to laugh causing Sam and I have to give them "Judge you looks" Santana laughed "Uh oh guys we better stop Samcedes is judging us" Teased Santana. Sam and I playfully rolled ours eyes trying not to laugh, but failed miserably.

We looked over to Quinn who was smiled and said "Well I have some news to share with you guys myself."

Quinn stood up and wiped the tears that was trying to reach her face "I know I said I wouldn't be leaving until after summer break. But I have to leave after graduation as well. so I can get my housing taken care of. Puck is going up there with me to spend the summer with me before he starts school in New York." she said holding Pucks hand. We decided to give our relationship a second chance." She continued.

"Well let's just hope this works out this time." Santana teased. Puck rolled his eyes "Shut it Santan" Said Puck. Tina stood up and walking up to Puck and Quinn to give them a hug "Very proud of you Quinn. You have come along way." Quinn hugged Tina back and said "I couldn't have done it without My girls." Quinn said looking at Santana and I with a smile. "I love you girls so much" she said with tears in her eyes. Santana and I let go of Brittany and Sam's hand and went to go give Quinn a hug. Santana broke the hug "God I hate when we got all mushy. Now my makeup is ruin." Teased Santana sitting next to Brittany.  
"Oh come on babe, its okay to cry happy tears" said Brittany kissing Santana on the checks.

Everyone was getting a little sad with the thought of all of us going our separate ways.  
"I'm truly gonna miss you guys and hell I am even going to miss Lima of all places" I said breaking the silence.  
"Oh Weezy we will be back. Now stop being all emotionally before we all start our periods." teased Santana.

"I just wish Rachel would be happy for you guys" Said Blaine holding Kurt's hand

Santana rolled her eyes " Hobbit will be okay. She is just mad that Mercedes gets to go to NYADA and she doesn't! and on top of that we just signed our contract to bad boy records, Which really made her depressed." Laughed Santana.

I gave Santana a side eyed. I know Rachel is upset right now. But she will come around. Santana shrugged it off" What?! She should be happy she gets to control the glee club. Without any of us, taking her to the carpet." Santana chimed in folding her arms. "Thank god I won't be here. I don't think Lord Tumblington can take another year hear Rachel's voice. He told me that she is the reason he is deaf in one ear. Brittany Butted in. We all laughed at that. I saw Tina and Mike holding hands. I gave them both a smile "I see Tike is back on" I giggled.

Mike smiled "Well we decided that our love is strong enough to make it work. So We are going to give it a shot. It's going to be hard. But I think we can do it." Said Mike Squeezing Tina's hand.

I looked over to Sam who smiled and kissed me on the cheek "Well we better get up stairs before Sugar thinks we forgot about her." I said as I grabbed Sam hand to help him up.

"Who is up for a movie" Yelled Puck.

Everyone raised their hands as they followed Sam and I up the stairs

"Oh can we watch Sex in the city" Asked Kurt.

"NOOOO!" Yelled everyone.

"It was just a question. Geez" Said a shocked Kurt.

Tonight was great night. Well except the Rachel drama. But then again what else is new with her. I got my best friend back. Plus in two months I will be living my life in New York with my four best friends and the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

This was a very fun chapter to right! I had always pictured Mercedes mom going off on Rachel! She truly doesn't take any shit! lol So what do you guys think about Sugar going to New York with the girls?. What do you think about Mercedes and Tina making up? Tike is now back on! Please go leave a review and let me know what would you like to happen in the last chapter. There is one more chapter left, before it is the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry that it has took me so long to update. I have been so busy with School and rping that I haven't had time to do anything. But thank you for staying with me and sending very sweet reviews they are what keeps me going and keeps me writing. This is the very last chapter. I got a pm in my in boxs asking me why I am I so harsh on Rachel. It's because Ryan Murphy has shoved her so far down our throats that I seriously can't stand her. **

**But anyways I wanted to also tell you guys about the new rp that I started with some friends of mine its called troubletonesinny. I know some of you are following us. But if your not. Fanfiction,net won't let me put the weblink to our main rp page. Just search troubletonesinny. All the characters and their tumblr names are on there. Also we are looking for a Marly,Artie, Kitty and Jacob. So if your interested just leave a message on our main rp page.**

**Anyways. I do not own Glee. I wished I did though.**

* * *

It's been three months since dinner with P. Diddy. Seems like the days has gone by so fast. After graduation has come and gone. We all made plans to meet up at the airport so Quinn and Puck could catch their flight to Connecticut and Sam, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and myself could leave for New York. Thanks to Sugar's father he arranged for us all to have a private airplane to New York and Connecticut. Finn decided that the army wasn't for him and decided to go to college with Sam and Puck. Sam and I said our goodbyes to our parents before we left.

We pulled up to the airport and noticed everyone's car except Rachels. It made me sad that she couldn't put aside her jealousy so we could all say goodbye. "Hey are you ready" Said Sam knocking me out of my thoughts. I gave him a smile "Yeah, I'm ready"

Sam got out the car to help me with my door. I gave him a kiss on the lips "Are you ready for the next chapter of our life " I said as we got our things out of the car and headed toward the airport. "As long as I got you I'm ready for anything baby" he gave me a wink and wrapped his free arm around me.

Once we got to the airport we noticed that the airport was empty. "okay this freaky where is all the people" Said Sam as he was holding my hand. Before I could say anything Sugar comes running up to us "Well Daddy arranged for us to have the airport all to ourselves. So we can say goodbye to everyone properly" said Sugar as she lead us to the waiting area where everyone was waiting for us.

"It's about time you got here. I thought we had to send a search party out for you" teased Santana. I playfully rolled my eyes "Whatever Santana" I said as I noticed Tina crying and Mike comforting her.. I let go of Sam's hand to walk over to her "Hey T" I said giving her a sad smile. Tina jumped up and hugged me close. "I'm going to miss you so much Mercy. I'm going to miss all of you guys" She cried. "she has been like this all morning. I'm just glad that I will be able to stay with her all summer" Whispered Mike.

Santana was getting tired of all the crying "Girl Chang it's not like we are all going to die. you will see us again Quinn and Puck can you please tell us what you guys have planned before we leave. Before We all start our periods from all this crying." teased Santana. "Yeah because I heard that you could die from crying to much."Brittany chimed in.

Puck who couldn't help but laugh at the blonde and went to grabbed his guitar. Puck sat down with his guitar trying to stop laughing. "Well you guys know we wouldn't be the glee club if we didn't say goodbye with a song."

Wow Puckerman you are starting to grow a vagina" Teased Santana.  
"Can it Santana" said an irritated Puck.

"come on guys now is not the time"Said Mr. Shue who was holding Emma's hand as they walked toward us. We noticed that Brad was dragging the piano toward us and the rest of the band was bringing along their instrument. Everyone sat down in the chairs that were sit up for us.

"Sorry Mr. Shue " said Puck "anyways as I was saying before I was interrupted we wanted to end this with a song and We would also like for Mike, Santana, Finn and Hot Mama to help us out" he said clearing his throat.

Santana,Mike,Finn and I walked over to join Quinn and Puck. Quinn Whispered the song to us, and we all nodded in agreement. "Okay guys I just thought we sing one last song. Before we leave Lima for a while. It's just hit me that we are all going in different places. Santana, Mercedes, Britt, Kurt,Sam and Finn. Will be in New York. Mike in Chicago and I will be in connecticut. I mean Puck will be with me over the summer but after that I will be on my own." Quinn Sighed.

As Quinn was talking we all looked over and spotted Rachel walking toward us. I walked over with a smile and grabbed Rachel's hand and walked her toward the seat next to Sam. I gave Rachel a hug "I'm glad that your hear Rach" I whispered, Rachel hugged me tight "Me too." I broke the hug kissing Rachel on the cheek and walked back to the piano as Quinn continued "What I am trying to say is. No matter where we go or what we do. This will always be our home." With that Quinn nodded at the band, letting them know that we are ready.

[Quinn:]

I'm sitting in a railway station

Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh

As Quinn was singing she walked over to Puck with a smile as he started to sing.

[Puck:]

On a tour of one-night stands

My suitcase and guitar in hand

[Puck and Quinn:]

And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band

**Mike walked over and grabbed Tina's hand leading her toward the rest of us. As He started to sing his part of the song.**

[Mike:]

This wave

**Santana did the same for Brittany, twirling her around toward the front. As She started to sing with Mike.**

[Santana with Mike:]

Wave

[Mike and Santana:]

Is stringing us along ([Santana:] Along)

**Quinn walked over to hug Tina tightly. She motioned for the rest of the gang to join us. All the couples were hugging each other except for Rachel who didn't join us as we were singing.**

[Mike and Quinn:]

Just know you're not alone

[Mike:]

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

**Santana lead Brittany toward Sam and I as she wrapped her free arms around me and started to sing. It was finally hitting us all that this would be the last time that we sing together.**

[Santana:]

Everyday's an endless stream

Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh

**I let go of Sam and walked toward Rachel to pull her up to come join us. I know I shouldn't be nice to her. But it is the last time that I would see her face for a while. But my parents always say to treat others the way you wanted to be treated.**

[Mercedes with Santana:]

And each town looks the same to me

The movies and the factories

And every stranger's face I see

Reminds me that I long to be

**Sam smiled as we all started to sing. I'm so happy that he will be with my on the next chapter in my life.**

[Finn with Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mike:]

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

[Finn with Santana:]

Just know you're not alone ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)

[Puck and Quinn:]

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Santana:]

Where my thought's escape me

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Mercedes:]

Where my music's playing

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Oh, oh)

[Quinn:]

Where my love life's waiting

Silently for me

[Finn and Mercedes with Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mike:]

Settle down, it'll all be clear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found

[Finn and Santana:]

Just know you're not alone ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)

[Puck and Quinn with Santana, Mercedes, Finn and Mike:]

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

[Santana:]

Oh oh oh oh!

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Santana:]

Where my music's playing

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Mercedes:]

I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)

[Santana:]

Where my music's playing

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Santana:] Whoa oh)

[Mercedes:]

I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Mercedes:]

Know you're not alone

[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Oh...)

**Once we were done singing. We were all very teary eyed., even Rachel. Puck put down his guitar wiping the tears out of his eyes well I blame this crying fest on Quinn" he teased**

Quinn playfully rolled d her eyes. "Whatever Puckerman you are the one that choose the song" she retorted. Puck gave her a kiss on the lips

Sam cleared his throat trying to get everyones attention. "Mercedes and I have a gift for all of you guys. It's' a goodbye gift. But it's also to let you know that no matter what, we will always be there for one another." Said Sam as he gave the boys their gifts first. Sam Got the boys homemade black t Shirts that says glee boys for life. with their names on the back.

"These are awesome. Thanks Sam" said Artie giving Sam a first pump  
"Dude this are freaking badass. I love it" said Puck as he put his Shirt on.  
"Bro hugs" Said Mike as All the guys got up and did a group hug as the girls looked on.

Kurt walked over and gave me a hug "Well Mercy this is finally happening." He said as he kissed me on my cheek. "Yeah it is. Who would have thought that I would be going to be living in New York with my best friend"

Kurt smiled and hugged me tight "Well we have been talking about this since the 10th grade. So It was bound to happen." laughed kurt. Blaine walked over giving me a hug "You make sure you take care of Kurt" said Blaine giving me a sad smile. "I promise" I said returning the hug. "Blaine and I are going to go ahead and walk to the gate." said Kurt with tears in his eyes. I know how hard it is for Kurt to say goodbye to Blaine. I simply smiled and nodded as the couple grabbed kurt's things and left.

Sam walked over to me and kiss me on my lips "The guys are wanting to go ahead and go to the gate. Besides I know you want to give your gift to the girls. Make sure Santana don't kill Rachel" said Sam pointing at Santana who was mean mugging Rachel the whole time. "I will try" I giggled. I noticed Mr. shue saying goodbye to the guys and the girls as they walk toward me. "I'm going to go before Emma starts talking to me about folding my clothes and properly putting it in a suitcase." Teased Sam causing me to laugh. With that Sam kissed me one last time and left with the guys.

Mr. Shue walked over and gave me a hug 'You're going to do amazing in New York Mercedes. Try not to forget about me" he teased. "I won't I promise and again thank you for everything" I said as I tried not to cry again. "You deserve it Mercedes. We are going to go." he said giving me one last hug before leaving.

Santana walked over toward me "I hope you take a shower when we get to New York. He might have Rachel germs" teased Santana. "Ew is that why he smelled funny" said Brittany walking up behind her girlfriend. I couldn't help but laugh at them both. "Okay guys now that it's just us girls, I have something to give you" I said as I reached in my bag and got out 5 little black jewelry boxes. It was a custom made diamond necklace that said "Glee sisters" on it.

"Oh my god Mercedes! You didn't have to do this" said Tina holding up her necklace and giving me a hug "I love you so much"

"I love you too T" I said Returning the hug.

"Damn and this shit is real?" teased Santana. Getting a side eye from Quinn.  
"You know Q, I'm getting tired of you side eying me" Said Santana putting on her necklace.

"Well stop saying rude things and you wouldn't get side eyed"Quinn retorted as she put  
on her neck lace.  
"Guys no fighting" I giggled at the two.  
"Oh trust me it's real. I know real diamonds when I see them. Thank you Cedes" Sugar chimed in giving me along with Brittany.

I smiled at my best friends "I just wanted to let you guys know that I love you so much and over the past 4 years. You guys have always been there for me and I want you guys to know that I will always be there for you guys know matter what. We are glee sisters forever" I said wiping my tears away.

Before anyone could say anything Rachel cleared her throat "Well its great that you got all of these girls necklaces but ME" Rachel yelled.

Before I could say anything Santana got into Rachel's face. "girl if you yell like that one more time. I'm going to rip out your fucking voice box" Said an irritated Santana. "Besides you don't deserve it. When in the hell have you ever been there for any of us Rachel" Asked Santana. "You tell me one time that you have supported us and never screwed us over just to make yourself happy and I swear I will personally get you one my damn self"

Rachel stood there in shocked "Well I-I" Rachel stuttered  
"Well I-I" Santana mimic "What Rachel? You know why you keep stuttering? It's because you can't think of one time. We have all supported each other one way or another. We may have fought from time to time. But we always had respect for each other. I would kill for these girls. Can you tell me you would do the same?" asked Santana.

"Well I-I" Stuttered Rachel

Before Santana could say anything Tina jumped in "Rachel just stop fucking talking. Every Time we all try to include you into things. You want to act like a spoil little bitch. Besides Mercedes don't own you a motherfucking thing. But a good fucking ass whooping. So why don't you take your barbra Streisand ass on somewhere" Said Tina shooing Rachel away.

"Alright guys that's enough. We all know Rachel will never change. Lets not forget that we are saying goodbye and it's suppose to be bitter sweet. Not full of drama. For once I want us to leave a room without fighting" I said as I put my hand on Santana and Tina's shoulders.

They both smiled "Sorry. she just pisses me off." They both said at the same time. "Pinch, Poke, you owe me a coke." giggled Tina.

"What are we three" Said Santana playfully rolling her eyes. "You know you're gonna miss me Tana" Said Tina wrapping her arms around Santana and hugging her. Surprisingly Santana returned the hug "Yes, I am going to miss you tgirl Chang as she started to get teary eyed. "Aww Tana you do have feelings" teased Tina. Causing us all to laugh except Rachel. "Whatever girl chang. Why don't we all walk to the gate" Said Santana

"No I'm going to talk to Rachel. But you guys go ahead" I said as I sat down and patted to the seat next to me for Rachel to sit down too.

"Well I'm staying too. I'm not leaving you here alone with her" Said Quinn sitting down across from me. I simply smiled I love how Quinn is so protective over her friends. I think that is why she and I became best friends.

Santana walked over and gave me a hug "Do you need a razor blade?" she asked mean mugging Rachel causing Rachel to shift in her seat.

I giggled "No Santana that's not necessary you go ahead"

Santana,Brittany, Tina and Sugar all said goodbye to us as they left to go find the others.

I turned to face Rachel who was pissed off "Look Rachel, I didn't get you one. Because honestly I don't think we are friends. I tried like hell to be your friend and time and time again you screwed me over more than once. I know you feel like I am taking things away from you to hurt you but I'm not. I really want to go to NYADA and I really want to make my dreams come true. I'm sorry that shit hasn't went your way lately. But don't take you bitterness out on me." I said as I looked at Quinn who gave me a encouraging smile.

"I am so tired of having to tip toe around you. But then you want to break my spirt and bring me down for achieving my dreams." I could feel myself getting angry. because all Rachel has done to me was put me down for my talents. I took a deep breathe "now we can work toward being friends or you can go your way and I can go mine. Because frankly I am too grown for your petty bullshit Rachel" I stated matter factly.

Rachel started to play with her fingers and look sadly at me "Look Mercedes I am truly sorry. and these past fews months has been hard for me"

"Should have known you would have a excuse for your bitchy behavior" Said Quinn getting annoyed already.  
Rachel rolled her eyes "No Seriously. I-I have been seeing a engaged man" Rachel confessed "and He won't leave her."

Quinn looked at each other in shock. I turned to Rachel "um okay do we know him" I asked.

Rachel sadly looked at us both but before She could say anything Puck and Sam came running "Guys we better hurry we have thirty minutes before our plane leaves" said Puck trying to catch his breathe

"Why so out of breath Puckerman" teased Sam  
"Shut up Evans. Not everyone can work out 24 hours a day." Said Puck side eyeing Sam.

Quinn and I couldn't help but laugh at the two. We turned around to see if Rachel wanted to walk us to our gate. But she was already heading toward the door. "Well you tried Mercy. You can't save everyone" said Quinn wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

Before we turn to leave we noticed Mr. shue coming toward Rachel without Emma. He was cupping her face and hugging her. "I wonder what that is about" I said as we grabbed our things.

Puck looked over to see Rachel and Mr. shue being cozy "He is probably banging her"

Sam laughed at that "Come on Puck. Not even Rachel would stoop that low."

Quinn and I exchanged looks but we decided not to say anything. We figured we are finally leaving Lima so who cares.  
"Yeah how else would you explain Rachel getting her way all the time. I'm telling you she is sucking on his dick for solos"

Quinn and I looked at him with disgust "Okay I just had breakfast and the thought of that is making me want to throw it back up" I said as we walked toward our gate. Quinn and Sam both started to laugh.

"I'm just saying" shrugged Puck

Once we finally got to the gate. Blaine, Tina, Artie, Mike had already left.

I noticed that this whole time Quinn and I were clinging to each other. Sam and Puck smiled "Well we are going to let you say your goodbyes.'Said Puck giving me a hug and a kiss on a cheek "Now Mercy if you have any trouble with blondie over her over the summer. I will kick his captain America ass" laughed Puck giving Sam a knucklehead sandwich.

Quinn and I couldn't help but laugh at the two goofballs. "I have your number on speed dial." I giggled.

Sam and Quinn exchanged hugs "Be good to my soul sister or it's me you're gonna have to deal with Evans" teased Quinn. Sam smiled and winked at me. "I could never hurt her and you take care of Noah. God knows he is going to need help getting dressed every morning" teased Sam. "Hey" yelled Puck chasing Sam around the airport.

We both laughed and turned to face each other. This has to be the hardest thing to do. I hate saying goodbye especially to Quinn. I know that we are only a few hours away from each other. But it wouldn't be the same. Quinn attacked me with a hug "I'm going to miss you so much Mercy. Who am I going to call when I can't sleep and I need somebody to keep me from killing people" cried Quinn as she hugged me tight.

"You will be fine Quinn. I love you so much blondie" I giggled through my tears.

Quinn broke the hug as we both wiped our tears from each others faces "I promised myself that this isn't goodbye. More like a see you later. I know it's lame" Quinn giggled

I shook my head 'No it isn't. Because it isn't a goodbye. I would never say goodbye to you. I love you Quinn Lucy Fabray" I said as my tears began to flow again.

Quinn smiled "I love you too Mercedes Amber Jones" said Quinn giving me a hug.

We both started to cry again. We heard someone sniffling. We looked to see Santana crying. "That was so beautiful. Can I have a hug too"?

Quinn and I started to giggle and opened our arms to let Santana into the hugging vest.

"SAM I AM GOING TO MISS YOU. THIS ISN'T GOODBYE" yelled Puck making fun of us. Sam decided to join in as he ran to Puck pretending to cry. "No its more of a see you later" said Sam and they both hugged while they were busting out laughing.

Quinn and I rolled our eyes "you guys are asses" Said Quinn flipping the boys off as she tried not to laugh but failed.

"Sorry babe. But you have to admit. That was some soap opera butllshit" Said Puck wrapping his arm around Quinn.

Santana wiped her tears and rolled her eyes "Whatever don't act like you and Sam weren't over there a few minutes ago crying like a baby. Ass holes. Anyways I was coming to tell Cedes that our plane is about to leave." Said Santana.

Puck and sam rolled there are eyes "I definitely feel bad for you having to deal with Tana all weekend." whispered Puck

"I heard that shit" Said Santana giving them a knowing look. "Come on Cedes we have to leave."

Quinn and I gave each other sad smile "You make sure you call me every night and that goes for you too Tana" Said Quinn hugging us both.

"Come on babe we gotta go too" Said Puck grabbing her stuff. "Sam it's been real man. I will see you in the fall" Said Puck giving him a bro hug "Alright man" said Sam returning the hug.  
"Now see Ladies that's how you say good" Said Puck

The girls and I rolled our eyes "Like I said you and trouty were having an intimate moment five minutes ago." Said Santana folding her arms.

"Whatever you have no proof of that Santana"

"Oh really?! I don't" Said Santana as she took out her phone to show us a picture of Sam and Puck crying. "hmm I pretty sure a lot of people would reblog this" Said Santana giving them a cocky smile.  
"Why you evil little" teased Puck running after Santana "Stop nooooo" Yelled santana as Puck grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulders "Now Santana. You have two choices you could give me that phone so I can delete that picture or be spanked. your choice" teased Puck.  
"you wouldn't." said Santana trying to get out of Pucks grasp

"oh I would and Sam who has big hands will help me" said Puck motioning Sam to come over.

Quinn and I just stood there in shock as we looked on. "They are seriously not going to spank her over a picture" I whispered. Quinn giggled "oh I think they are serious"

"You have to a count of three Tana. Or Sam here is going to spank you." Teased Puck.

"Whatever Trouty doesn't have the balls" said Santana not going down without a fight.  
"okay! 1"  
Santana didn't budge  
"2"  
"Santana just give them the damn Picture" Yelled Quinn. Santana looked at Quinn "Nope" she said popping the P.  
"3. Okay Sam hit her" said Puck trying not to laugh.  
Sam rubbed his hands together and hit Santana on the ass as hard as he could. Causing the girl to yelp as she dropped her phone thankfully it didn't break. Santana jerked out of Pucks hold almost dropping her.  
"Why you little" said Santana trying to go after Sam. "Hey Puck told me too" Said Sam hiding behind me.  
"Shit Evans I didn't think you would actually do it" Laughed Puck as he deleted the picture off Santana's phone.  
Quinn and I just stood there laughing as Santana chased after Sam.

"Okay guys seriously. We have to go" Said Puck trying to stop himself from laughing.  
"Come on baby we have to go now" said Puck giving back Santana's phone.

Quinn nodded as she hugged me one last time. She gave us one last smile before leaving. I watched her leave. It was so hard seeing her leave. She turned to look at me once more. she mouthed "I love you" and walked away.

Sam wrapped his arms around me "I know it's tough saying goodbye. But hey we get to start this new adventure together. away from Lima" Said Sam as he cupped my face. "I love you and it's going to be okay"

I leaned up to kiss him "I know it will be. I have you" I said grabbing his hand. "God you guys make me wanna throw up" Santana chimed in  
"Hey Santana, how is your ass" I teased.

Santana side eyed "Its fine. no thanks you your boyfriend over her" She retorted. walking to the plane as we walked slowly behind her.

Sam shook his head "Are you sure you really need her for the troubletones?" he teased.

I giggled "Yes I'm sure." I said as I kissed him on the check. "you go ahead and get on the plane. I want some time to myself before we leave"

Sam smiled and kissed me on my lips. "Okay. Besides I gotta go fight with Sugar over the window seat. She thinks just because her dad owns the plane she can tell us where to sit." Teased Sam

Sam ran toward the plane "Hey snixs. you wanna another ass whooping." he teased  
Santana took off running "Stay away from me trouty or I will end youuuu" she said running up the steps into the plane with Sam behind her.

I shook my head and laughed at the two as I walked by myself. Its hard to believe that three months ago I had know idea on what I wanted to do. But now I will be starting this new adventure with my four best friend and the love of my life. I know we are going to have some hard time. But at least I know I have the people that I love the most by my side for support. I walked to the plane with my purse in tow. I gave Lima one last glance before boarding the plane. "Goodbye Lima"

With that I boarded on the plane and all I could hear was happiness and laughter. and of course Kurt 's big mouth " Hey Sam you need a haircut because Justin Bieber called he wants his hairstyle back." Teased Kurt. The whole plane started to laugh "Hey Kurt be nice, before I cut up all your pictures of Blaine" I said as I sat next to Sam.

Kurt grabbed his chest in shock 'Mercy you wouldn't."

I mimic his movement "Why Kurt yes I would" I teased. causing the plane to boom with laughter.

Sam wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his shoulders " I love you" he whispered as he kissed my hair.

I simply smiled "I love you too"

The plane was about to get ready to take off. we were heading to New York. Our new home and frankly I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

Annnd that's it! I wanted this to be a very funny chapter. I thought the Spucktana was hilarious. I know I didn't write a happy ending for Rachel. Because frankly I don't like her character at all on the show. I wrote this story because I hated how Ryan Murphy is doing samcedes and most of all Mercedes. Yes its great that she went to LA. But all of her friendships and love life went down the drain. So This story makes up for it in my head. If you want to continue to follow these characters in New York. Go follow all the characters on troubletonesinny on tumblr. We are still looking for a Finn Hudson, Marley Rose, Kitty and Jacob. So if your interested just message us on the main rp page. We would be happy to have you guys. Anyways let me know what you think. Please please leave a review and let me know what you think. Love you guys and again thank you so much for reading.


End file.
